


A dog

by Alien_Kitsune



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Criminal world, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Politics, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Kitsune/pseuds/Alien_Kitsune
Summary: Mo Guanshan and He Tian didn't meet in the school and each went his own way. Several years passed and Mo became a criminal. But on the verge of death destiny surprises him.Two broken men who are still trying to find themselves in this world were always fated to find each other.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 187





	1. Stray dog

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what would have happened if Jian Yi didn't run into Mo Guanshan in the school hallway. So I decided to follow the fate of Mo and it turned into a whole story.  
> Also I've always loved the dark side of He Tian's life connected with the mafia so I decided to write about it too.
> 
> ~I'll be happy if you would like to read it~
> 
> But if you are interested in cute love stories or you are looking for sex scenes then I dare to disappoint you, cause I'm rather interested in development of relationship between two people.  
> Anyway, If you decide to read it, I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Cheers~

  


The truck was standing at the darkest corner of a waterside alley lit by dim streetlights. There were no people, no vehicles except this old van. Mo Guanshan could smell water from the driver's seat. His fingers tightly gripped the steering wheel. He was nervously waiting.  
Surprise sound beside the car made the man jump.

_Shit!_

Mo knew he shouldn’t leave the car but also knew he had to check on strange noise. He took the gun out of glovie and cautiously opened the car door. As Guanshan's feet lightly touched the asphalt he searched around for the source of the sound. He didn't see it right away then spotted the black cat foraging in garbage.

“Fucking cat…”

When Guanshan returned inside his heart was still beating hard. Tonight he had a job as a getaway driver.  
Mo Guanshan wasn’t always this way. During his not that long life, he managed to be both a good son and a responsible worker. But this didn't save him from a dire fate - the life was too unfair to Mo. Years of struggling against poverty made him join the gang and become a criminal. He was involved in various shady activities from the age of 16 as soon as he dropped out of school. Before dropping out Guanshan tried to lead a good way of life but someone spread several disgusting rumors about him so Mo gave up. At the same time creditors came after Mo family because of debt his father made and dreams of a decent life became completely pointless. The only thing Guanshan could do is to fight, bite into every opportunity and get stronger.  
But the guy felt really awful about his way. With each new job Mo had the feeling that he was rolling into a dark abyss. He never killed anyone but managed to rob a bunch of places and beat the crap out of a lot of people.  
Mo Guanshan knew exactly that his life went wrong and was pissed about it. But without exaggeration he could say 'I would survive at any cost'. Not to mention that he would do anything for his mother.

“Damn, it’s been too long.”

The robbers with whom he went on case were complete scumbags, some real psychopaths, some after imprisonment. They jokingly called Mo "the white-handed kid" and openly disliked him for being 'too pure'. Guanshan understood where his moniker came from, but did not agree with it. He was a real underdog and the only thing he learned well in life besides fighting was driving. Mo never fired his gun even once. Well, it wasn’t even his weapon, he stole it from a clean man to make sure he wouldn't be jailed for murder he didn’t commit.

“Shit”, Mo started to get very anxious.

It should have ended five minutes ago and the guys were professionals, not casual amateurs. They had high expectations about this case, because they targeted a huge port warehouse, which was rumored to contain boxes of drugs. This should have brought Mo the long-awaited money with which he could pay most of the debt.

“Shit, shit, shit”, Guanshan knew the plan. If something went wrong he had to get out of there alone. But the need for that money made him hesitate. Five minutes could cost him a whole life.

“Okay”, tried to calm down the redhead man. “Few fucking minutes more and I'm leaving”. Mo was trembling.

Head guaranteed that the place was reliable and safe but Mo was nervous from the start. Boss didn't say whose warehouse this was but the guys had a lot of opinions so Mo guessed - it was not a clean place in fact. All along the way Guanshan had a bad feeling about this and now he seemed to expect that the fears were about to be confirmed.  
They were indeed.  
The crash came suddenly. Mo did not understand at first since he didn't recognize the sound. It took him a couple of seconds and one glance in the direction to a warehouse to realize that it was the sound of the automatic gun. Guanshan freaked out, that few minutes of hesitation actually cost him a living.

“Fuck!” Mo knew he fucked up.

It was no longer an unsuccessful robbery, now it was certain death. Waking up he turned a key but it was too late, some cutthroats had already opened the door and Mo felt a blow to the head.  
World went black.

***

“Mmnnn…”

A dull ache in his head woke Mo Guanshan up and he opened his eyes. Bright lights blinded him but soon Mo realized that he was in one of the small storage rooms. There were no boxes, the room was practically empty. _To make it easier to pack the bodies,_ Guanshan though. The strong pain stopped any of his efficient ideas. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and hurt as much as the head. Mo moaned once again.

“The fucking sleeping beauty woke up”, said a rough male voice. Of course Mo was not alone.

Guanshan felt a splash of cold water stinking of dirt and mold on his face. _Fuck…_ At least he was alive.  
Rough man brutally grabbed his hair and lifted head.

“You fucking thug, now you will be answering some questions, dirt.”

Guanshan took a look at the man. That sturdy guy had a huge ugly scar on his face and made a frightening expression. But Mo was not scared. Not that he wanted to die, quite the opposite - he wanted to survive. Through keen pain he tried to calculate his chances of escape. He wondered if his guys were even alive.  
Scar hit him in the stomach a couple of times. _For the start_ , Guanshan supposed.

“Do you know whose warehouse you tried to rob?” Scar punched Mo in the jaw before giving him a chance to reply. The hit was more annoying than strong. Mo calmly spat blood on the floor. He was silent for a few moments then looked at Scarface.

“Some scary dudes I guess”, and another punch in a face followed.  
“Cocky, ha? So I guess you have no idea”, smiled ugly man, “I'll continue our interview.”

Scar gave Guanshan a few new hits in his stomach.

“Who hired you? Whose fucking genious idea was targeting this place?”

Mo Guanshan was curious too. The situation was tremendously bad, but Mo knew for sure that he was not going to betray the employer.  
He closed the eyes. Guanshan definitely hated this job, now he hated the boss and all the guys he came with as well. But the last thing he would do was to rat about them.  
He didn’t speak a word.

“Oh, a brave one. Just look, the redhead kid has an honor”, Scar loudly laughed. His laugh was ugly too. Man grabbed the baseball bat and looked at Mo with a grin.

***

There was a long hour full of pain and intimidations, but Mo Guanshan didn't break and didn't say a single thing.

_I should have leave, just fucking should have leave... And now I am about to die just because I haven't retreat according to my fucking plan._

Mo was sitting on his knees facing down. He didn't feel his hands anymore. The pain all over the body was too strong. _My fucking greed..._ Guanshan hated himself and this hate helped him withstand all the blows.  
Door of the room opened abruptly. Mo watched as a pair of fancy shoes slowly approached him.

“What is going on, it's not even fun anymore.”

The voice reminded Guanshan of sugar syrup, it was low but not that much, not rough rather smooth. Unusual male voice. Mo lifted head to catch sight of an owner of expensive shoes and a sweet voice.  
Young brunette man all in black was staring at Mo with disgust. He was absurdly tall and way-too-handsome for a thug. The man’s face seemed familiar to Guanshan. The situation reminded Mo of a cheap Chinese dorama with a good-looking protagonist. Except there were no bloody messes like Mo in TV shows. Guanshan tried to welcome newcomer with a smile.

“He didn't say a damn thing, boss... Whatever I do, this brat is fucking silent”, made excuses Scar.  
“Interesting”, said the young man and smiled.

That grin was so sinister that a shiver went through Mo. He regretted that a new player had appeared in the room although at first it seemed to him like a good chance.  
Brunet squatted down and faced Mo. He was contemplating redhead's face really close then put his hands onto Guanshan's cheeks. Mo was furious at this sudden intimacy but did not look away. His face twisted in aversion.

“The fuck do you…”, muttered Guanshan while clenching teeth. He always was a short-tempered guy and now he was making incredible efforts not to break loose and worsen situation.

Suddenly an evil brunet got up.

“Get out! Everyone!”, he commanded.

Most of the men got out, Scar didn't move.

“Boss…”  
“Give me your gun and get the fuck out of room”, the voice of the brunet was warped with annoyance.

Scarface obediently held out the gun and disappeared behind the door.  
Young man hid the gun behind his back. _Smartass_ , thought Mo. He couldn't fight with handcuffed hands and in this state but that didn't mean that he wouldn't have if such opportunity appeared. Guanshan looked around to see if the deserted room had any exits except the door through which everyone left. Fighting one skinny man was way too easy than battling a bunch of tough guys.

“You know”, out of the blue the young man changed tone to a softer one. “With such vivid hair like yours it's really difficult to be a gangster. Anyone will recognize you...“.

Brunet tried to smile but that smirk was certainly fake. “So if you plan to get out of here, I would say, it's mindless, I will find you and I will kill you anyway.”

“Fuck you”, Mo got angry of how easily man could read his mind. His face, his fake smile and his voice seemed so ominous right now. Mo savored every sound he muttered through his teeth - “Fuck. You.”

Brunet's smile disappeared.

“I admire your courage but watch your tone when you talk to me”, the man lit the cigarette. Mo dropped the head and closed his eyes. “So, you won't tell your boss' name, will you?”

Mo kept silent. Without even looking he knew that the brunet was glaring at him with eyes full of hatred. Now Guanshan was uncomfortable, even a little scared. This young man had a truly frightening aura without even saying a word.

“Do you care about your friends that much?”  
“They are not my friends”, Guanshan was telling the truth. He barely knew their names.  
“Then why do their safety even concern you?”

Mo spat. _Here we go again._ The same question that he himself couldn't answer. Mo felt annoyed at not being able to solve this problem.

“I do not care a little thing about the fucking asshoes. But I won't be ratting about it. Fuck you!”, Guanshan lifted head and looked straight into the eyes of the dark-aura asshole.

Young man crouched in front of Guanshan once again.

“Just listen”, brunet leaned really close while whispering in Mo’s ear, he smelled of expensive eau de toilette and tobacco. “They're all dead... Do you want to meet the same fate?”

Mo felt a chill. He had a strong sensation that every part of his body went numb, room around began to spin.  
Now Mo Guanshan was actually terrified. He never felt such strong emotions about anything before. Because of this he freaked out even more.

“Fucking shoot me, if you like”, Mo went furious.  
“Such a good boy, aren't you? Will never betray his owner”, for some damn reason the brunet looked like he had won the lottery.  
“I just fucking keep my word”, Guanshan was deadly tired of speaking so the truth came out.

The man stood up and pointed to the vastness of the room.

“Do you know whose place this is? I bet you don't, since your boss would never send a dumb fuckers who knew who owns this warehouse”, he sighed and turned to Mo. “It's He warehouse, you stupid dog.”

Somehow Guanshan was not surprised. The most violent mafia family in a region was known for brutality in criminal circles. None of the small gangs like his would risk crossing the path of the He clan guys, so Mo felt despair. He heard various stories about some people who were at the bottom now due to common misconducts.  
Also Guanshan felt relly dumb.

“From the look on your face I see you understand what situation you got in”, the man switched to a vile abstruse tone. “Technically you got fooled.”

Mo was broken. Man put out his cigarette, crossed his arms and stared at Mo's agony.

“But I'm not that evil”, he continued. “I want to give you a chance.”

Guanshan looked up sharply and fixed gaze on the face of the fake bastard.

“If you're not willing to change information for your life, I will pay for it.”

 _Shit... I could..._ Mo was interested in money but at the same time he was disgusted by the very idea of selling himself to such a dickhead like this He guy.

“I'm not a fucking whore”, growled Guanshan and spat on the brunet's luxurious shoes.

He was looking right in the man's grey cold eyes. Brunet didn't break eye contact either. None of the men interrupted the stillness of the moment.  
Dark guy smiled with a slightly soft smile. From the man's face Mo realized that the guy was amused. _The fuck..._ Mo didn't understand where everything was going.  
Sudden invasion broke the tension.

“Boss, the call”, Scar handed the phone to the man. Brunet turned around and answered. “He Tian is listening.”

 _He Tian._ Mo began to think desperately. _Where could I ..._

“Yes.” He Tian listened for a few seconds then hung up.

He returned the phone to the scarred bastard. Then turned to Mo Guanshan.

“You know, redhead. One of your friends spoke up, well I guess it's good, I got bored anyway.”

Mo panicked.

“You fucking said they're all dead!”  
“I lie. Try to remember that fact”, He Tian smiled with a devilish grin.

He pulled out a gun from behind.

 _Fuck._  
Mo was no longer scared - he was sad. Guanshan thought of his mother who would never know where her son was buried. He thought about his father, whose fate Mo was afraid to repeat but in the end ended up in an even worse situation.  
Mo Guanshan was crying.

Brunet looked at him.

“Are you afraid?”

Mo was not afraid, moreover, he was not scared anymore to be rude to the sick bastard that was about to shoot him.

“I am not afraid to die, you fucker.”  
“Glad to hear it”, He Tian smirked and returned the gun to its owner. “Well, redhead, you will probably become unemployed in a few minutes.”

He held out his hand and petted Mo's red hair.

“How about you'll work for me? Are you ready to lick your new owner’s hand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little trivia:   
> He Tian doesn't usually do something like ~checking on thieves~ but Scar guy called him because 'some red-haired brat didn't say a thing' and he got confused.


	2. Hair of the Dog

  


"Your name?"  
"Mo Guanshan."

It was not how he imagined it.  
Mo Guanshan was sitting for a second day in a poorly lit room that bore a resemblance to a prison cell. No windows and in fact there were nothing but two buckets, one with water, the other for excreta, and an old stinky mattress. Mo didn't sleep a wink though.  
Sitting on the floor all night long Guanshan was wondering if he got tricked that night.

"How about you'll work for me? Are you ready to lick your new owner's hand?"  
"I would better die", answered Mo in a hoarse voice full of hate.  
"Don't be like that, it's a gift worth living", He Tian was smiling triumphantly while making this deadly offer that the redhead couldn't refuse.

He Tian's tone confirmed that it was decided before the actual question. That tone pissed Guanshan off but also chilled him to the bone. Brunet was an arrogant, vile and a truly evil person, Mo knew him for only a few minutes but it was an unquestionable fact. Also Mo was aware that his refusal to accept He Tian's proposal sounded not sure enough.  
And that's how it was.  
Two days later, Guanshan's body ached with bruises, he was hungry and insomniac since then.

_Out of the frying pan into the fire._

When He Tian reappeared in his life he already loathed him an awful lot. The brunet entered the room carrying all his pretentiousness with him.

"Not bored, redhead? I came to foster you." He Tian slowly approached the corner where Guanshan sat.  
"Fucking go die", snapped Mo.

Without slowing down as if he wasn't expecting any different reaction He Tian lifted his leg and kicked Mo hard in the forehead. Guanshan fell back like a sack of rice.

"Ah.. Fuck!"

Mo managed to jump up to his feet, under the thin layer of cloth his chest heaved with panting. He made a desperate effort and rushed at He Tian but the brunet easily caught his arm and a second blow followed, in a face.  
Redhead sank to the floor. His nose was bleeding, it didn't hurt that much but was offensive.

"Bitch."

Shining with a smugly grin, He Tian rubbed his knuckles. That damn bastard was definitely stronger than he looked. He took off his jacket exposing the raised muscles of his arms. He Tian's body, lean but strong and with broad shoulders, resembled a cat's shape.

"I have to teach you obedience."

Every word sounded ominous, every blow knocked out Mo's boldness. Yes, Mo understood what was happening, he had to not just agree to the job offer, he had to wholly submit to He Tian.  
Tian's movements were sharp and well-directed, and after a while Mo stopped resisting. It was not easy to endure the soreness. He leaned against the wall, feeling with a tongue a broken tooth.

"The fuck do you want?"

He Tian lit up the cigarette.

"Work for me. Do whatever I say. Be loyal."

 _Shit_. So it was a dead end. Mo Guanshan had to choose between the death and the work for the Triad. He spat blood on the floor.

"Whatever."  
"Good dog." He Tian crouched down next to Mo and blew smoke into his face. He achieved his goal, the stubborn redhead was defeated and humiliated. "What is your name?", he asked a little more calmly.  
"Mo Guanshan", replied the man without excitement.

He Tian chuckled.

"Mo Guanshan, is it your name? Really?"

Mo glared at him with abhorrence.

"You're fucking made for this job."  
"I just want to be alive, don't ya understand?" Mo wasn't going to be amiable to the new boss. _This boss._  
"Can't promise. Your cheap life is in your hands but I will pay you ten times its worth."

Guanshan said nothing. Not that he had any choice but it would be too foolish not to go for it. He Tian sorta noticed Mo's silent agreement. He stood up, his face was beaming like a child's that received a new toy soldier.

"So you're a good driver, right? I need one since the previous one quit."

Mo swallowed hard and filled out with his eyes down. So that was decided.

"I give you a week, lick your wounds." Brunet walked to the door but stopped and looked at Guanshan a little wretched. "Welcome to the organization." Then disappeared behind the door.  
Mo was sitting still.  
The pain in his whole body was stronger than before. _Shit_ , he counted injuries - aching ribs, probably a loose tooth. Nothing really serious though. He Tian's blows were amazingly accurate, while bringing pain they didn't damage anything inside.  
Cell's entrance opened and a Scar entered.

"Take it", he tossed Mo a bag of frozen carrots.

Guanshan put it to his ached cheek.

"You are a lucky, redhead." Scar said in a quiet voice.  
"What..", Mo dropped the jaw. _What the hell? How in a world?_

"He Tian took you from the very bottom. I don't know what he saw in you, but don't waste this chance."

Scar left a brand-new phone on the floor and went out. The door he left open beckoned Mo with a freedom. But it also had a bitter taste of the beginning of his new life.

***

 _Fuck_.

Now he was sure.

_He Tian. THAT He Tian. He Tian from my fucking school._

Guanshan doubted since the man he met at the warehouse was a real scum with a villainous grin.  
But _this_ He Tian... Mo recognized him right away, brunet that was standing at the hotel entrance with his most charming smile, most likely fake, showing off his handsome features with a cute young girl clinging to him.

_Damn it, it's He Tian._

Mo wilted.

_As if it wasn't weird enough already._

Guanshan felt like a teen again. Before dropping out of school, he often watched Tian on the sports ground.  
Wealthy, favored and nice-looking, he seemed to be the complete opposite of Mo Guanshan. With this flashback _another_ flooded in. Mo never liked school and those days couldn't bring any pleasant memories.  
Mo stared at the brunet man.  
He Tian was there, in the midday sun like a living embodiment of schoolboy Guanshan's lack of self-confidence. _What happened to that charming guy from middle school? Has He Tian always been this way? Man was born into He's family, so probably._  
Mo Guanshan dropped his head on the steering wheel. _If only he didn't know._ Tian was already on his way to the vehicle.

"Why is your face so tense, redhead, I'm uncomfortable with that expression of yours." Arrogant as always he was smiling as if it was his default setting. Mo grimaced.

_Yes, you like it… You, son of a bitch. You like to tease._

So far, it has been the worst of his new job.  
Guanshan didn't imagine working for the organization would be like that. It felt not that bad actually. He liked his spanking new car but couldn't shake the idea that the old one had probably ‘quit' with the driver.  
Mo expected that he would have to participate in some tortures or murders but _so far_ it didn't happen. His work was quite... _boring_?  
He Tian spent most of everyday at his own nightclub, meeting with various partners by day and observing partygoers by night. Mo served as an errand boy and was required to be with a car on time where he was told so if there was no special assignment, he was also hanging out in the damn club along with Scar.  
Scar turned out to be a nice guy though. ‘Mr. Wang’ respectfully called him He Tian, being actually half old man's age.  
Scar was Tian's right-hand man and in fact, his only real underling.  
After a week of driving Mo realized that He Tian was just a member of his brother's Triad. He imagined what older He should be like then.  
The only thing that bothered Mo was his thorny relationship with Tian. Although Guanshan kinda liked this few weeks, he still hated his boss. Mo probably should have been grateful for saving his life, but wasn't able to.  
He hated that kind of person.  
No, it was exactly Tian who he hated, for his arrogance but even more for their school years. Despite the fact their paths never crossed, the very presence of He Tian in Mo's life caused pain to him. Everything connected with a school he didn't want to remember. _Bitch destiny knows how to surprise._  
Also Tian was intolerable.  
Firstly, Mo couldn't fight him back because of fear of execution, secondly, he didn't really know what to expect from him.  
He recalled the first day of work.

"Mr. He-" Mo’s face still recovering after beatings, ached from tension.

Laughter.

"Don't even try, it sounds so fake I'm going to vomit", He Tian put his arm around Mo's shoulders, leaned over to his ear and spoke softly, "Call me Brother He if you like."

"No, fuck... I..." Mo furious and red as the tomato hid the face, he felt like an idiot. _It would be better to lie dead in the woods._ This familiarity and pseudo-friendly tone turned him inside out.

"He Tian. Сall me by the name, I don't expect formalities from you."

Mo relaxed a little. His patience had its limit and he seriously feared to explode.

"How about you? Can I call you ‘my dog’?"

***

Those torments were worth it. After a couple of weeks Mo received a pretty plump envelope.  
It was more than he was prepared for.  
Actually he had little expectation at all. It started when he was about to give up his life and now he was drinking coffee on a cozy nightclub sofa, reading some magazines and received some cash for it.  
Okay, it was worth listening to any of He Tian's nonsense. Still, Mo Guanshan felt more like a whore than an errand guy. _To be a plaything for some whimsical mafia boss._

"When you read, your face changes completely." He Tian's face appeared in Mo sight. "Let's go."

Shan put down the magazine and gulped down the cold coffee. He drowned his irritation in passive-aggressive silence.  
He Tian didn't wait for Mo Guanshan. When the redhead went outside, it was already dark. People crowded at the club entrance, waiting for their turn to get inside. He Tian stood nearby in an alley in the bright neon light with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked moody and displeased.  
Mo followed to the car but Tian's hand harshly grabbed him by the throat and pushed against the brick building wall. Burning gray eyes pinned into Guanshan's face.

"It incredibly pisses me off", brunet hissed, throwing off his pleasing personality disguise. "Don't hold back, it hurts me to see how hopelessly you try to keep your filthy mouth shut."

Mo was shaking but smiling. _Well, thank you_. That was the cruelty he was used to from an early age, it appealed to Mo much more than some imaginary kindness. _They pretend to save you and then stab you in the back._

"Asshole." Mo grasped Tian's hand and twisted around, setting himself free.  
"Take the day off if you like." He Tian was satisfied with this response.

Mo was surprised but said nothing. He felt not to answer everything by wagging his tail, the owner allowed.

***

Money he got was really more than enough. That evening he went to the store and bought various groceries, everything that she loved.  
Mo pressed the bell shifting from one foot to the other. He hadn't seen his mother for a month already. The door opened and the middle-aged woman tightly squeezed Guanshan in her arms.

"Guanshan, I was so worried." Mom was crying.

Mother Mo was an example of an utterly pure human being. Since her husband left them, she has taken care of the son putting all her heart into mothering. Despite an awful reality in which Guanshan let her down so many times: dropping out of school, quitting legal job, getting into a criminal gang, she never turned her back on him.  
Perhaps it was the only thing that kept him in this world.

"Can you give me those seasonings?", asked the man while stirring the meat in the pan. Mom didn't answer right away.  
"Guanshan, where does this money come from?" The woman tossed a tight bundle of bills onto the kitchen table.

 _Damn_ , a chill ran down his spine, Mo hoped she wouldn't find them at least until tomorrow.

"Guanshan, please, answer. This is a lot of money."  
"I've got a new job", the guy said quietly, not looking up from the cooker. He was too ashamed to face his mother right now.

But mothers... they understand everything.

"Is it dangerous? Your face, those bruises..." Her voice trembled.  
"I can handle it, mom." Mo still couldn't turn around. "I have to pay father's debt."

He felt as her arms wrapped around his thin torso. The only arms that hugged him so tenderly. The only ones he's allowing it to.  
Guanshan let go of the spoon and gently touched the woman's hands.  
Man felt as the back of his T-shirt became wet with mother's tears.

"I can handle it, mom."

***

Mo left mom's house after midnight, he was standing on dark street inhaling the summer night air. Guanshan wanted to walk to his place on foot, beyond doubt there was something to think about.  
He never lied to his mother.  
Yeah, Mo didn't tell the whole truth but didn't say any untruth either. He hoped he hadn't lied today too.  
Mo counted the sidewalk blocks as he walked through the noisy city at night.  
This city has never been quiet. There were night shops and beer houses where drunken office workers celebrated the start of their long awaited weekend. Then prostitutes, members of the Triad and pickpockets lied in wait when tipsy sales managers would crawl out of the bars to rob them.  
Guanshan smiled, life was in full swing.  
He turned away from the bustling street to a quieter one, exactly then he noticed a shadow behind him.  
The stranger's footsteps echoed with Mo's. Guanshan realized, someone deliberately followed him. Moreover, the man knew that he was noticed by Mo and wasn't afraid to pursue him.

_What the fuck._

Mo Guanshan turned into a dark alley and tried to disappear into the blackness. He waited a little for the stalker passed by and slipped out of the darkness, clenching his fists. Before he could collect himself, Mo felt the blade of the knife by his throat.

"Hello, Mo Guanshan."

 _Damn it,_ Mo's heart started pounding. He could feel the hot breath on his neck, and although Guanshan couldn't see the face he recognized the voice. If there was a person in Mo's life to be avoided, it was him.

"What do you want?" Mo shouted in a less confident voice.  
"What do you think? I heard that the stinky rat that double-crossed my business partners is now working for the Triad", said the man in a calm tone.

The blood rushed to Guanshan's face, he wanted to run away, disappear, sink into the ground, just not to start that conversation.

"This is bullshit, I didn't betray anyone. You should look elsewhere for the fucking rat", Mo shouted in a broken voice.  
"Oh, but should I believe you? Any rat would scream that it's not a rat."  
"If I was a traitor then no Triad would offer me anything but a bullet in the head."

The man laughed.

"When did you become that smart, redhead." There was a note of irritation in his speech. "But you know... the current situation left me in such a hopeless position, with all the losses I suffered I feel like it was me actually betrayed."

Mo reached the boiling point.

"Fuck off, I swore nothing to _you_."  
"No... You know you _did_ , Mo Guanshan." He paused for a couple of seconds. "It would be sad if your new friends hear some shit about you. So I will look after you." Man took away the knife. "And take care of your mother, Brother Mo."

***

Mo didn't sleep all night. Anger, anxiety and despair took him completely and blocked him from finding a real way out. But for now Guanshan could just wait for _him_ to show up again with some demands. He couldn't know what awaited him tomorrow.

_Fucking shithead, how did he even find me?_

Giving up, Guanshan said goodbye to his day off, he had to occupy himself with something and Tian's harassment was perfect for this.  
So in the morning Mo was by the boss' house.  
The brunet came out, handsome from head to toe in a stylish branded sports wear. Leaning against the car Mo was watching with curiosity as an arrogant man who looked just like that was going somewhere before noon. Mafia guys didn't take days off.

"What an apparently boring life you have, Mo Guanshan", He Tian chuckled.  
"You have no idea", Mo hurled back sarcastically.

He Tian climbed in and sprawled on the back seat. Mo took his place and turned the key. It seemed they were both tired and not in the greatest mood. However, He Tian didn't miss his moment.

"But seriously, it's hard to believe you didn't spend your wages yesterday on drugs or alcohol."  
"Not my kind of entertainment."  
"What's yours?" The brunet showed a sincere interest.

Mo thought for a moment. What did he like actually? Nothing came to mind, Mo Guanshan didn't have fun for a long time.

"Fuck off, I'm bad at small talk."

Guanshan met his boss' eyes in the rearview mirror, but Tian was smiling. _Everything is fine, I can continue to be rude._

"I like expensive alcohol and dogs", not waiting for a question, He Tian suddenly said.

 _Really?_ Mo glanced in the mirror again, but Tian was already looking away like he no longer expected this conversation to develop. _Good_.  
Turning his eyes to the road behind, Guanshan's attention was attracted by a prima facie inconspicuous car, which he thought he saw two turns back. He had an eye for such things. _Cops_. Mo waited a little but the car kept a surprisingly precise distance following their every move. It was too suspicious after yesterday's encounter. Mo panicked.  
_Because of me? Or..._ He forgot for a moment who was sitting in the back seat. _Damn it, they could come for a fucking asshole._ Mo had no intention to communicate with shitty officials so he abruptly turned right at a traffic light.

"Hey! The fuck are you doing?" Tian was indignant.  
"We have to go around a little, I don't like the popo car behind", answered Guanshan.  
“In trouble with a law?” Brunet was surprisingly calm.  
“Are you?”  
“Fucking drove away”, He Tian smirked. _Sure you are._

Mo concentratedly drove through the streets of his hometown. He knew every nook and cranny here, every loophole through which he could escape the chase.  
After a few city circles Tian took out the phone and sent the GPS marker to Guanshan .

"Change of plans, go there."

Couple of minutes later Mo emerged onto the needed road, eventually getting rid of that annoying tail.  
He felt the gaze in the back of his head, but didn't take his eyes off the road.

_Don't look, asshole._

He stopped by a modern office building, where Mo hadn't been before. He wondered. _Whose office is this? A business meeting? In a tracksuit? Don’t think so._ He Tian went out of the car, walked around it and glanced into the driver's seat with a fierce look.

"Should I worry?"  
"Not sure", it was the truth. He wasn’t sure. But emm.. should Mo worry?

Entering such a building and waving to the guards, He Tian looked too unharmonious in his black sportswear. Redhead waited until the brunet disappeared inside.

"Shit!!", cursed loudly Mo in the car.

Panic didn't suit him at all. Mo wondered if He Tian noticed his concern. He knew that creating problems like that for the Triad could lead to much worse consequences than a banal death.  
Guanshan turned on some music and tried to nap. He hoped that the cops were for He Tian, Mo wouldn't be surprised that the guy was involved in some murders or racketeering business. But it still didn't bring comfort.  
He Tian returned quite quickly, he didn't get into the car but knocked on the window to get Mo out. Guanshan was shivering and yawning as he got out of the vehicle.  
His master was cheerfully smiling surrounded by a few unpleasant men.

"It's fine, guys, you can go... or you were going to walk me home? Tell Mr. Jian I'm in good hands now." He Tian let scary-looking security men go. Then he turned to Mo with a bright grin. "It looks like you still have to take that damn day off. We're going on summer vacation."

Tian went in an entirely different direction from the car. Puzzled, Mo froze.

"Come on, redhead, I’m not gonna bite you." Mo didn't move. "Let's go, forget about the fucking car, we need to find a ride to the island.”  
"What island?"  
"My island."

***

_This fucking bastard didn't lie._

Some time later, Mo no longer worried about the mysterious car, now he was unquiet about shaking in a tiny private jet.

"Relax, Mo, it won't hurt you." Laughed He Tian. "Have some champagne if you want to."  
"I don't drink."  
"Then you'll have a tough weekend", the man smirked.

Once again he didn't lie.  
Mo Guanshan still knew so little, and of course he didn't imagine a private island that way. By their arrival the help had prepared everything for a luxury beach party.  
Mo looked around the place.

"Is this all yours?"  
"Everything the light touches is my kingdom… What do you think?"

Mo didn't believe a single Tian's word, most likely it belonged to his brother. But on the other hand, who cares whose island it is, it was the private property of the He family. _I wonder how many people drowned here?_

"I think you are a humongous liar..."

He Tian was checking the newly arrived boxes of alcohol so he ignored Mo's mumble.  
Guanshan found a cozy spot on the beach and sat down to relax a bit, he thought of sleeping but was too excited. _What a day._  
Soon guests, yachts and guests with yachts began to arrive. Lights came on, music started to play.  
Mo stayed aloof at the beach party and regretted not allowing himself a little alcohol, but that was his own strict rule - ‘never drink at work', and besides, he didn't want to let his guard down next to He Tian. _Not him._  
He took a seat in the beach chair examining the amusing company. They were mainly girls of model appearance and young people who looked like the children of famous politicians.

_Here they are, He Tian's friends._

The host of the celebration himself, with a wide smile, drink in his hand, communicated with pretty women who shamelessly clung to him. Mo has seen it more than once these weeks, and who knows how many times before, ever since school. _Fucking pretty boy._ Also he hated women like that. Not that Mo wasn't interested in girls, he just didn't come across those he liked. But He Tian definitely was having fun.  
Mo felt bizzare to see this cold-blooded asshole in such a festive atmosphere but well, every villain must have a light side of their personality. The only thing Guanshan couldn't get it's why did Tian bring him along.  
Ooooh, he has forgotten how far from it all he was. Not only from rich heirs but also from such parties in general. Mo was sure that his job wasn't ‘partying with He Tian in his nightclub or that beach branch of his nightclub' but now he had to grit his teeth and endure.

_So absurd..._

As if he felt Mo's gaze, Tian walked towards him. Panicked, Mo tried to jump out of the chair, but couldn't make it and just spilled the juice over himself.

"Fuck!"  
"Be careful~", He Tian didn't miss the opportunity to comment on his failure.

Mo pulled off his T-shirt, revealing a thin but muscular body that still bore He Tian's leg marks.

"Do you want to have fun with a girl? I got bored watching you sit here alone", Tian suggested in a sweet voice.  
"Not interested."  
"Don't worry, it's free for you."  
"Wait, are they all whores?" Asked Guanshan.  
"Not all." Tian became all serious. "And they are not whores, they are members of the organization. You need to stop treating people like shit."  
"Still not interested", Guanshan ignored all Tian's remarks. _Fucking loudmouth._  
"Oh-ho, so maybe a guy then?"

Mo glared at him.

"Wha-"  
"I can find something for ya-" Tian sat on the edge of Mo's chair and gently touched redhead's bare shoulder. Guanshan shuddered.  
"Back off", he sharply hit the brunet's hand but pulled back in a second, frightened by the man's possible response.

But He Tian wasn't going to fight him back, he was laughing.

"It hurts, you idiot. You have a terrible sense of humor."  
"What am I doing here again?", Mo tried to change the subject.  
"Having fun?"

Dodging question He Tian got up and went back to the party people that were patiently waiting for him. Then he turned and looked at Mo again with a silly face while pointing at a skinny girl in a bright swimsuit nearby.  
Mo showed him the middle finger. _What the fuck was he saying?_  
Mo shivered at the sense of another man's hand on his body, it was unpleasant but not dangerous. Knowing He Tian, he was sure that this man is omnivorous but still would never feel anything towards Mo. Redhead looked neither feminine, nor pretty, nor even cute. _It’s fine, he’s just making fun of me._  
For peace of mind Guanshan just needed to wait until He Tian would choose some girl for a night, but he was so drained so he closed tired eyes. He still couldn't sleep on the beach with such a party nearby, especially next to a horny He Tian, but it was so good to lie down a little while listening to the sound of waves.

"Fucking bastard."

***

Mo Guanshan woke up before dawn when the stars were still in the sky with total silence on the beach. He fell asleep just like that, in a chair.  
Mo got up, a black sports jacket which he was carefully covered with, fell on the sand.  
There was no one here, but he noticed bottles and glasses, various garbage and parts of swimwear that were scattered around him. Guanshan apparently slept through the most interesting part.

_What the fuck._

Seemingly stress and fatigue hit him so hard that he wouldn't hear even the end of the world. Mo never ever allowed himself to relax in such an unpleasant environment, but it looked like his body had a different plan.  
It was cool outside so Mo pulled on that damn jacket. It smelled of expensive eau de toilette and cigarettes.

_Shit..._

Mo didn't want to go inside the house as he guessed that the night party had moved there, so he peed and then decided to take a walk along the deserted beach.  
The sound of the water and twilight were soothing and even enchanting.  
Nearby, almost at the water's edge, he saw a lone figure sitting on the sand and looking at Mo Guanshan.  
It was He Tian.

"Why-"

Mo sensed that anguish from afar. However Tian did nothing and turned away facing the water. Guanshan didn't want to go to him, he rather wished to run away but a strange sensation carried him forward. _It would be weird to walk away right now._ As an excuse Mo poured a glass of liquor and approached the boss.  
The brunet's face was pale as the moon, he looked into the distance, not paying attention to Mo.

"Take it", Mo handed him a drink.

Tian studied the glass in Guanshan's hand and accept it.

"Hair of the dog", he said in a foreign language.  
"What?"  
"It's English, literally means 'curing hangover with alcohol’."

Tian took a sip and winced.

"Came to lick the hand you bit?"

Mo didn't know what he was expecting here but he didn't want to run away anymore. He sat down on the sand next to Tian, still wearing the boss' jacket.

"Don't make me hit your face first thing in the morning."  
"If you dare to fight me I will kill you", the brunet growled but as if contradicting his own words, he put his hand on Mo's head and ruffled red hair.  
"Scram!", Mo tried to dodge. That moment he realized that He Tian wouldn't stab him in the back ‘cause he would rather shoot him in the face with a smile. This idea didn't make Mo's life any calmer but for some weird reason he relaxed a little. He decided to try again.

"What am I doing here? Like... seriously?" Mo asked.

He Tian sighed. He looked at Mo Guanshan without any anger or typical arrogance.

"Cops that were tailing us, I asked _one person_ to find out what's going on. So, Mo, all we need is to wait out for a few days away from the mess."  
"Doesn't feel like 'lie low'”, Mo didn't buy it.  
"I know what I'm doing”, He Tian was serious.  
"No doubt… But why am-" Actually Mo doubted and still didn't understand why _he_ was here.  
"You didn’t get it? You looked so tense, I wasn't sure you weren't involved in any shady business so I had to keep an eye on you. But seeing you drooling in that chair I've got that you're as dangerous as a corgi puppy."  
"Hey", Mo felt offended but He Tian was only smiling.

They sat in quietness for some time, there was nothing but the sound of water around. Mo asked himself, _How much does He Tian know?_ It was difficult to reveal all of Mo's secrets, but well... possible, and the thought of it twisted all the insides inside the guy. He felt awkward ‘cause he was indeed involved in some _shady business_ but as he tried to run away Tian's hand made him sit back.

"Don't go", the brunet murmured. "I can't sleep but since you're here, could you stay with me while I try to rest?"

He Tian stretched out on the sand, covering his eyes with a hand, and although there was a feigned gaiety in his voice he looked terribly broken. Guanshan felt as if he was talking to two completely different people at the same time. Water washed Mo's bare feets as he dared to ask.

"Why can't you sleep?"  
"Nightmares", He Tian replied without opening eyes.  
"Why don't your friends help you with your nightmares?" Mo said with annoyance. _What a childish reason, maybe he's also afraid of the dark?_

Followed a long heavy silence. Mo was wondering if He Tian fell asleep already.

"I have no friends."

 _Shit_. Mo said nothing as he couldn't find words. He felt uncomfortable, as if he had heard something that he shouldn't have. No, He Tian wasn't that outgoing boy from the school anymore.  
For a while Mo watched as the sun was rising over the water, trying to figure out what he was feeling.  
Somewhere, somewhere deep inside, they were _very_ similar.

_But how long has He Tian been living like this?_

Mo wondered if Tian always knew that no one could actually see the real him behind his looks or wealth.  
But then, what exactly people around didn't see, his evil personality? _Do they know what he does for a living?_ Mo knew. _Tian definitely isn't as superficial as he seems at the first sight._ But Mo felt no sorry for that rich mafia-raised dickhead. He hated him, he was afraid of him but still ... still... didn’t want to go away.


	3. Feral dog

  


Mo Guanshan had _this_ dream many times before.  
Thick greasy fingers on his neck...  
Pain, unbearable agony all over the body...  
Those lunatic eyes...  
_Come on, come on, give me that pleasure, boy..._  
And then red. Lots of red...

Mo jolted up like he's on fire. He didn’t get right away where he was and who he was.  
But He Tian's face next to him brought him back to reality.

"Bad dream?"

The sly grin angered Mo, but it was his own fault, falling asleep in the car next to this bastard.

“None of your business,” snapped Guanshan.  
“Hey~ don't be afraid, I'll protect you no matter what,” He Tian's hand reached out to Mo's face.  
"Fuck off", Mo took advantage of the fact that they were alone, and rudely waved away the annoying palm.

The brunet's face lit up with a smile. _Damn, how infuriating._

***

Mo Guanshan's life has become really troublesome.  
He Tian's attitude toward Mo had changed a lot lately and Guanshan found it highly aggravating. Brunet became clingy and even more intolerable than before. Whatever happened on the beach that day, it had opened some kind of gate to hell.  
After several months of work for the He family, Mo Guanshan began to realize what it means to be in an organization. And not in a good way.  
Now He Tian insisted on the presence of Mo at every business meeting he had. However, the exception was He Tian's appointments with his brother.  
Guanshan was surprised he still hadn't met the Big Boss, although all the He family’s minions already knew Mo's name and seemingly treated redhead as some kind of important person. It was hilarious.

_Idiots._

Mo suspected that Tian didn't trust him enough to bring him to He Cheng but was patiently waiting for the chance.  
Maybe it was a real way out - working for the older He brother. Because this sudden closeness with He Tian irritated him.  
Of course He Tian dug into Mo Guanshan's past. Mo was 99,99% sure Tian already knew that they went to the same school. Then... why didn't he hear a single obnoxious comment about this?  
Guanshan was afraid of their about-school dialogue like a war, and Tian's silence drove him mad.  
Still Mo had to admit that from the very beginning He Tian was not really interested in Mo's personal life.  
Well, he often asked his stupid questions, like... _what do you like to eat?_ or _what girls do you prefer?_ but Tian was never seriously interested in redhead’s honest answers.

_Even if he knows, he doesn't care._

This was the opinion of Mo Guanshan.  
But he couldn't help but see _that_ spark in He Tian's eyes when they were alone. Like times when brunet allowed himself to tease his pet and Mo permitted himself to snap back with gnarly comebacks.  
Nobody else but Mo would make that jerk react like that. And Guanshan knew perfectly well that it was his fault.  
If only… he was more boring or just a little calmer, if only he didn't blush from Tian's straightforwardness... that interest would have died long ago. But Guanshan couldn't do anything with his own responses.  
He didn't play along with the boss, he just was sincere.  
Fury, irritation and blush on his cheeks were completely genuine which infuriated, irritated and made Mo blush even more.

_Damned He Tian._

In order to feel less like a tiny spitz in He Tian's pocket, Mo Guanshan started to volunteer to help Scar with the felonious side of business more frequently. He often tagged along with Wang for various deeds, suspecting that _things_ they did weren't really legal.  
But Scar did everything impeccably clean.  
Mo understood that He Tian's older brother was trying to keep junior out of the criminal shit, _damn sneak Tian never even had a personal gun._  
So Scar played the part of a reliable person close to Tian that could deal with all the shady businesses, and Mo sometimes wondered if he could take his place one day.  
What if he had to beat the crap out of people, or collect money, or maybe kill someone?

_Could I?_

Mo got back his gun fast enough to start to think about things like that.

"Here, redhead, I took great care of it."  
"Fucking seriously", however it was really pleasant, the feeling that now he could shoot the bastard at any moment.

Eventually Mo's life and work merged into one continuous timeline.  
He Tian continued to spend days and nights at the club as usual. Mo gradually delved into this business too. Despite playing a part of a spoiled major brat, He Tian ran the establishment pretty professionally.  
Once Scar told Mo about the place's origin, as if he considered it some kind of huge historical event. He Cheng racketeered this once unprofitable club, paid all its debt and gave it to brother.  
Unexpectedly He Tian turned out to be good at running entertainment businesses.  
The club was in a rather good area, unlike many of the Triads' clubs, which were in deep holes and therefore were the shitholes themselves.  
The people who came to Tian's spot were mostly artsy youth and rich kids. According to He Tian, this fact like a magic spell was supposed to protect the club from being checked by the police too often.  
Nobody wanted problems.  
After a strange car thing and a loud party on the island, the cops apparently decided to disappear from He Tian’s life, although he didn’t seem to care about them at all. Just last week Guanshan witnessed Tian with his own hands beat the hell out of some junkie who tried to drug the drink of one of the Cheng's girls. _That guy won't be able to blow anything for a long time._  
So night by night He Tian was relaxing in his own VIP zone, sometimes with the girls, but more often alone while some creepy guys occasionally came to talk to him.  
One thing has changed though, now Mo was always there too.  
He Tian's decorative dog.

_It’s really infuriating._

***

"Fuck off", Mo snapped back He Tian’s hand.  
“Don’t be so rude~”, brunet didn’t seem offended by that gesture at all.  
“Hey, are we already in place or what?“ Mo looked out of the window.  
“For some time”, Tian could hardly restrain laughter.  
"Did you fucking sit and watch me sleep, you creepy basta-”  
“Hush”, Tian’s eyes flashed with anger.

Oh, yeah, Mo could say whatever he really thought but… sometimes He Tian didn’t like it and he was either annoyed or completely ignored Mo's words. _Shit._

"Since you woke up, let’s go."

Brunet went outside and stretched a little. It was still dim outdoors. Mo unfasted his belt with strong hesitation. _Fuck._ It was too early and they had been driving for a long time so he dozed off like an idiot. Being so vulnerable in front of the boss was scary, too scary for him. Mo never slept in anyone's presence, but lately he has regularly done it around He Tian, on the beach, in the club and, now, in the car.  
Bastard was closer and closer.  
A couple of hours ago, He Tian woke Mo up with a call and asked for Guanshan's home address.

"What the fuck for?" Panicked Mo.  
"Just tell it, it's an order."  
"Fuck!"

He Tian picked him up in his personal car. Mo saw it for the second time in his life, since Tian didn't like to drive and didn't particularly like to show off around the city in such a luxurious car.  
Brunet opened the door and invited Guanshan inside with a smile. He looked like he didn’t go to bed that night. Mo immediately felt like a young girl on a date with a rich old man.

"Where are we going?" Asked Mo climbing inside.  
"To work, Mo Guanshan."

He Tian always pronounced Mo's full name as if he was sucking on a piece of chocolate. Keen anger woke Guanshan up but after a while he felt strong sleepness again. _Bad idea._  
They arrived at a place almost out of town with a small fishing pier. Mo looked around and followed He Tian out of the car. There was a persistent smell of fish and oil in the air, mixed into a disgusting aroma. But Tian's face beamed with inspiration not revulsion.

"Come."

He slowly started walking toward a small building where a small window shone with a weak light. Autumn still-warm wind fluttered man’s light black raincoat and tugging dark hair.  
Even at dawn and after a sleepless night, He Tian looked stunning.  
Mo followed the broad back of his owner like a faithful dog, wondering what they were actually doing here.  
But He Tian didn't think twice as he opened the door of the little hut and went inside.

"He Tian, wait..." Mo hurried after him.

Indoors Scar and some senior man were calmly playing cards.

"Boss", Scar jumped up leaving bad cards on the table.

Mo stared at the second man. He didn't look like a mafia guy, just a simple old man. Stranger also stood up and bowed to He Tian and Mo.  
He Tian pulled official face.

"So, you are the fisherman who offered me a good catch?"  
"Yes, sir, for some cash I'm ready to give you some amount of the fish, and only the b-best!" Old man was nervous and stuttered a little, looking at Tian's poker face. "M-mister Wang said you'll be interested in it."  
"I am."

Mo listened carefully to their conversation.  
So the fisherman bargained for the fish he was about to steal from his bosses and resell to Triad. Looked like a regular mafia deal.  
He wondered if Tian was really interested, ‘cause actually he really could supply the club with fresh seafood for a long time. The cuisine there was not that fancy, but the fish snacks were popular with girls.  
However, He Tian named the price not as attractive as the offer itself.

"Sir, I counted for a bigger money", the fisherman started very uncertainly.  
"Since I do not yet see the fish you offer me, for now, this is all I can propose."  
"S-sir... I agreed to do this only for the sake of my family... I want you to underst-"  
"You agreed to do this in order to earn money, old man, the money I offered is more than enough, so don't be greedy", He Tian rudely interrupted the man. "This is the last word or look for another rich idiot."

He turned around and walked out of the hut disappearing in a morning twilight.  
Mo was drilling the fisherman's face with shrewd eyes. Scar approached and patted the old man on the shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, boss looks evil but he definitely will help you. Call me next week, old man."

With these words Scar headed for the exit.

"Come on, redhead."

Feeling a little awkward Mo went after Scar outside. _What the fuck am I doing here? Was my presence even necessary?_

The whole scene pushed Mo to the limit of his He Tian tolerance. Tian's greed knew no bounds. _So this is how he does his business, finding people who offer him lucrative deals and fucking robing them._

"Hey", he called out to Wang. "How did you understand that He Tian agreed? He got mad, didn't he?"  
"Got mad?" Scar pondered while lighting a cigarette, "I don't think so. Boss can be a little harsh, but I can tell exactly whether he is interested or not. He wouldn't have bothered to come, let alone bring you here, if he hadn't been interested in this deal, kid."

They were walking toward parked cars.

"It's a fair deal and you have to admit, it's not a bad thing for us."  
"How about the fisherman?" Mo asked gloomily.  
"Are you talking about money? Hey, the price the old man asked was too high, believe me."

Mo really tried to think about it in this light.  
He Tian was nowhere to be seen. When men reached the parking place, Tian's car was not there either.  
_Fucking perfect._

"Fuck! Did he woke me up at 4 am just for these 30 minutes and got the fuck out of here?" Screamed Guanshan.  
"Hey, boss teaches you how to do business, don't screw it up, sucker."  
"Oh... Is he preparing me for a great future?" There was a note of sarcasm in Mo's voice.  
"Wouldn't you like to achieve something?"

Mo didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore, he just wanted to sleep.

***

Of course He Tian didn't explain his weird behavior and naturally Mo didn't want to ask him about what had happened. Redhead used to be just a simple dog in He Tian's odd kingdom.  
He did everything he was told to.  
Like every morning Guanshan was sipping coffee while reading a fresh newspaper in the idle bar of the club. Before opening, it was a really nice place, quiet and peaceful. Maybe even cozy with slight American mafia films vibes.  
Mo was pretty aware of how well the club matched He Tian. It was an absolut extension of the bastard, having the same dark and slightly lonely aura. This place, big and a little awkward, was a bit dangerous in certain corners. But still Guanshan came to like the club, and sometimes, especially in the morning, it reminded Mo of He Tian on the beach that day, dumping a glamorous disguise it looked just like a normal thing.  
Catching himself thinking about this resemblance, Mo inwardly cursed.

_Fuck._

Right in front of him, the boss, unusually wearing glasses, with a cigarette in his mouth was diligently typing something on a laptop. Mo laughed at the fact that Tian had a quite ridiculous look, the brunet’s hair was disheveled enough to match the rumpled clothes. Most likely, he spent the night at the club again, never stopping working.

"What the hell are you grinning about, redhead?"  
"Wanna and grin, what's wrong with that?", Mo snapped at Tian and turned away, embarrassed of being caught staring.

 _Fuck._ It was reminiscent of school days when the redhead often watched He Tian, mostly because there was too much of him but also because his personality attracted a lot of attention. Even now, the mere sight of Tian in glasses drew him more than Mo could even resist. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to mock, he's just willing to watch something so uncommon. And yet the redhead tried to pretend that he didn't stare. But it was late, Tian got distracted from work and moved closer to Guanshan.

"It seems you really enjoy spending mornings here."  
"Give me a fucking work and I'll be happy to get out of here", the daily dose of Tianism has been received.

As He Tian got closer and closer, Mo panicked. Fortunately for him, that moment the back door flew open and Scar's tired face appeared in front of the guys. Guanshan heaved a sigh of relief, insofar as he couldn't take any more of He Tian's insufferable closeness.

"Boss, um... can we talk?", Scar mumbled.  
"Speak", coldly replied disappointed He Tian, pushing back to his seat.  
"I-", the man hesitated looking at the red-haired guy. He Tian just smiled.  
"Mr. Wang, it's fine, I trust this little redhead as myself. Don't be ashamed of his presence."

 _Is that so?_ Thought Mo. _‘As myself’? What kind of bullshit is this?_ Guanshan buried face in the newspaper, making sure he won't be looking like a curious cat.  
Scar cleared his throat and continued.

"You know, I wasted my money at the races that weekend, so would you help me out a little? I usually don't ask about things like these, but boss, it's serious now..." The man looked clearly uncomfortable begging of something like that.  
"Sure, it's not even a question, take as much as you need". Tian smiled fondly and motioned Scar to the club’s office door.

Getting up, he didn't miss the chance and poked Mo in the cheek with a long finger.

"Don't disappear, Mo Guanshan, we'll soon have an important meeting."

When both vanished behind the door Mo swore out loud.

"Fucking asshole", Guanshan hissed touching his cheek. He Tian started flirting with Mo in Wang's presence too, and it made Mo very uncomfortable.

One of the days when He Tian didn't annoy Mo too much he told him about Scar.  
He Tian literally picked up the man from the street and offered him a job. Wang lost his family due to alcoholism and gambling and that second chance from Tian saved his life.  
Since then Scar's greatest value in his life was He Tian himself. The man treated the boss like a son, loving him sincerely and listening to every Tian's word. And sometimes Mo thought that it was mutual, although He Tian often allowed himself a boorish attitude toward Scar. The very fact that someone could truly love He Tian amused Mo.

_Even bastards get lucky._

Mo Guanshan glanced at the phone screen. It was almost time for an ‘important meeting’, He Tian was talking about.  
Business talks became a pretty common thing in Mo’s life. Mostly He Tian left him at the door, or outside the office for security reasons, although sometimes Mo felt like Tian was just showing off. Either it was his bright red hair or Scar wasn't attractive enough for doing business shit, Guanshan didn’t know, in any case, he served as a decoration for Tian's meetings.  
This one apparently wasn't going to be any exception.  
Shadow business? Slot machines? Macau girls?  
_What awaits us today?_  
When time came, Mo was truly surprised when a couple of foreigners entered the club. He awkwardly stood up and bowed to them but they just reached out and took turns shaking his hand, and Mo just silently led them to Tian's office.  
He Tian, changed in a new suit and surprisingly fresh like a totally new person, smiled and politely greeted the guests in English.

"Stay", he told Mo.

While it wasn’t the first time Mo attended a real business meeting, he felt a little strange. These foreigners looked like financiers or merchants, not quite like all people who were here before.  
Guanshan sat down on the sofa trying to catch at least some words he would understand.

_Business, Europe, restaurant, money..._

He Tian was in his most charming version. He chirped in English as it was his first language and Mo couldn't help but admire that. _When he managed to learn the language so well?_ They still were too young but Tian spoke it very fluently.

_Maybe he studied abroad for a while? It fits him. Would he like to come back?_

His vocabulary was enough to realize that this meeting was about it, business abroad, in which He Tian would’ve had chances to succeed. Mo wondered why Tian need another business, _is he really so insatiable for fucking money?_  
He pondered, what exactly are the Triads doing abroad? Probably like this, buying a business or investing money in it, then taking profit. For some reason, while Mo Guanshan didn't see it, he considered He Tian to be a little night club owner, well, maybe with a slightly dark background, but now he was quite disappointed.  
He felt fiddly sitting without understanding a word there and began to unreasonably get angry with He Tian.

_Greedy bastard._

He noticed the boss's gaze on his face.  
He Tian stared at him with an expression that Mo could only describe as creepily pesky.  
Tian no longer listened to foreigners. He's up to something.

***

As soon as He Tian saw off the guests, Mo completely absorbed his attention.  
Mo was still inexplicably angry with He Tian and his guests, as if they were going to take the boss and his money away and throw him out like an old dog.  
During these months of work, Guanshan didn’t think about whether he was afraid of actually losing his job. He considered the options of escaping, dying or moving up the career ladder towards the Triad of He Tian’s older brother, but the fact that damn Tian would ever throw him out - never. An unpleasant feeling swirled in his chest.

"Was it interesting?" Brunet asked with a sincere concern.  
"Not at all."  
"I've seen you listened so closely, so, do you think it would suit me to live in Paris and run a fancy club there?"  
"Anything will suit you", said Mo and finally looked at He Tian. Brunet was shining.  
"You are too kind to me", Tian didn't take his eyes off Mo for a split second.  
“I didn't mean it like that.”

He Tian laughed.

"It's fine, relax, you did a good job, dinner is at my expense today."

But Mo was not hungry at all.  
He headed for the club exit, remembering what he had to do today. Even if he had a lot of free time, he would have immediately figured out where to go just not to stay with He Tian any longer.  
A couple of kinda business trips with some really unpleasant contacts. Things were going much better when the boss pissed Guanshan out.  
However, He Tian wasn't joking, saying those words about dinner in the morning because they ended up at a fancy restaurant by the end of the day. Listening to He Tian at the other end of the line actually inviting him to dine, Mo resisted as best as he could but He Tian had his classical ironclad argument. 

“This is part of your job.”

Food was probably delicious but yet Mo couldn’t taste it.  
Strong feelings of hopelessness and hate were absorbing Guanshan more and more. He had all the freedom in the fucking world but He Tian neatly tightened his net over redhead, and Mo had to dance to his silly tune. Every day, Tian pulled magic strings and Guanshan made all the boss wanted. Yeah, now he was sitting in an extremely luxurious restaurant, eating madly expensive food, simply because He Tian wanted to play friends.

_Friends.  
‘Don't dream to ever become friends.’_

But Mo Guanshan didn't need such a friendship. Sitting tranquilly at the table, smiling and praising food, laughing at stupid jokes because Tian would pay, or because of a fear, or well… because it was a company of the famous He Tian. _No thanks._  
It was so humiliating. Mo ate his dessert blankly, trying to ignore how happy Tian looked. Even if the brunet had fun now, all this was a big lie. They weren't friends, they didn't even talk. Guanshan was silent all evening although in fact, there were a million things he wanted to ask.

_Do you know about school?  
Why did you bring me here?  
What the fuck do you want from me?_

But Guanshan couldn't ask any of this because he was so afraid to hear honest answers. And yet this silence oppressed him too hard especially when He Tian seemingly enjoyed it much.

"Why would you need a club in Paris?"  
"What?" Tian was surprised at the sudden development of the conversation. "Just for fun I guess."

_Just as I thought._

"As if you have nowhere to put your money."  
"Do you have any economic tips for me?" Laughed brunet.  
"You fucking could achieve a lot with your status", silly tone of He Tian furied Mo.  
"Are you talking about my brother now?"

Mo didn’t answer, 'cause he himself didn’t know why it hurt him so. Only in the neighbourhood where Guanshan lived were so many places that needed money from someone like Tian.  
Shouldn't someone like him be willing to rise in the Triad, especially if there is a possibility.  
Politics or power, none of this seemed to interest He Tian at all. _Only fucking money._

"You don't know anything about it", said gloomily Tian. "You think I can do everything in life? Oh yeah, you're so right, I could do anything with a slight movement of my hand, any gesture of charity." He Tian was slightly pissed off. "For example, pay off your mother's debt.”  
He Tian snapped his fingers and his face shone with an arrogant grin. "Just say it and I'll do it."

Mo's face flushed with a real fury. He Tian appeared before him in the shape of a terrible demon straight from ancient legends. It was the worst way to show his favor, devaluing all of Mo’s efforts to make some money to free his family from unfair life punishment.  
Guanshan felt like a total nobody, an absolute insignificance, sitting here at the table in a fancy place like a cheap whore who selled a soul for a couple of bucks.  
Anger lumped in his throat.

"You .. You .. Don't you dare! Don't you dare talk about my mother, you bastard."

Guanshan jumped up from the table and fastly headed for the exit. It was the end, Mo didn't want to see or hear him ever again. If He Tian would try to kill him, Mo would fight to the end, but never in his life, he would let him touch his body or his soul again.  
Mo Guanshan had no intention of coming back and hoped that the bastard wouldn't want to do the scene, but something unthinkable happened. Already on the street he felt a tenacious strong hand grab his arm and pulled him into the dark backstreet.  
He Tian was looking at him with a completely calm expression. Mo thought he would hit him or at least be angry, but the brunet's face was too relaxed for being even annoyed. As if Mo's wildness was only amusing him.

"Where do you think you run away?" He smiled and pressed Mo to the wall. "It's barbaric, after such a romantic dinner and generous favor." 

He Tian was having fun as if the price he offered was worthy of continuing the bidding. Guanshan's hands were trembling.

"Think you can buy everything, you fucker? I've got news for you, I don't need your charity, so fuck off!" Mo didn't notice how he started screaming.  
"I just offered to help, don't you want to take care of your mom?"

Anger clouded Mo's mind and he hit Tian's face with all his might. Brunet fell to the asphalt rubbing his reddened cheek.  
The redhead felt something break in him, he couldn't hold himself anymore and rushed at Tian, slapping him in the face with blows, not even out of anger but out of accumulated resentment. For every fucking word he heard in these few months. Mo felt he was about to start crying.  
Some inexplicable but very hurtful feeling has arisen in him.

"Hey..." When Guangshan was almost exhausted, He Tian deftly grabbed Mo’s shaking hands, stopping the flurry of punches. "Have you calmed down?" 

_Why? Why are you so kind?_

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Mo growled looking at the peaceful face of the brunet beneath him. "Are you fucking in love with me?"  
"What if I am?"

_Fuck._

Mo sat down on the asphalt, covering face with his hands. He Tian was unbeatable.  
These words, like a sedative pill, drew all the life out of Mo's body. From infinity of all possible outcomes of their first real fight, Guanshan pulled out the one that tore his heart into a million small pieces. And even though he didn't say another word, the tears that rolled down his cheeks revealed an ugly truth to the whole world and especially to this bastard.  
Mo hated him. Mo hated him more and more.  
That moment he felt the cold boss' hand on his head.

"Come on, Little Mo, let's go back."


	4. Fall dog bombs the moon

  


"Are you fucking in love with me?"

Mo Guanshan wasn't going to ask this question. Definitely not _this_ question, not at all, absolutely not this one, it burst out unintentionally, emotionally and-

"So fucking stupid!"

How could he even ask something like that? But Mo was so angry that evening, he wanted to inflict maximum pain and suffering on He Tian but instead... he asked a question about fucking love.

_What a fucking drama._

Mo Guanshan shook off flashback, took a deep breath, exhaled and entered the prison building. Down with thoughts of He Tian, he couldn't handle them anymore, it was the day when Mo was going to see the most important man in his life.  
Guanshan took a couple of days off to ponder his life, well, actually to just rest and not see the boss, when he realized it was time to meet his father. Not the best memories and absolutely not the greatest way to rest, but he had to.  
Also it was an excellent way to think about his damn life.  
Mo entered the meeting room looking for a familiar face, then sat down on an uncomfortable shabby chair and looked at the aged man through dirty glass.

"Hello, father", the young man awkwardly smiled.  
"Guanshan", father was almost crying.

Mo hadn't visited his father for a very long time. To admit that he embarked on a life of crime was the most terrible shame, and it was even more painful to reveal now that Mo had become one of those people who were to blame for putting Mo's father behind the bars.  
However, he was sure, father knew about son's life long ago. Whatever it was a parent's intuition or mother's words, Guanshan was looking into the eyes of a man who understood it all.  
Mo had to face his fears.

"How are you, father?"  
"It's fine, son, I'm fine..." Old man was happily smiling with a bit of tears in his eyes. "How are you, Guanshan?"  
"I'm- I'm okay, I'm glad to see you."

Pitiful amount of time of the meeting was too valuable to waste on empty talks, but Mo couldn't pull himself together.

"I- I have a new job, you know. Now there is a chance to pay off all debts."  
"Your mother told me that, son. Is it a good job?" Father asked Mo very carefully.  
"Yeah", Mo's voice was trembling. "It's good, father. I'm very proud that I can help mom, really.”

Mo wasn't lying. Despite everything it was a really good job, it can't be compared with previous dark part-time works.  
He couldn't say directly about he was working for the Triad, that would be too dumb it a place like that, but his father understood everything without many words.  
Guanshan was genuinely happy to talk to his father, he told him everything that his mother didn't share, and the old man spoke about his prison life.  
No, it was _not the father_ , which Mo was afraid of. It was a damn prison.  
_Fucking living hell._

"Tell me something, father", Mo started, full of determination. "If you are tormented by fear of something that you can no longer change and you don't want to even remember..."

Guanshan looked up to make sure he was speaking clearly.

"Would you run away or... or-" He couldn't finish and looked away in embarrassment.  
"Son, look at me", father Mo put a hand on the glass and leaned closer as if Mo could hear him better. "Everything I was afraid of had happened, and something took place even worse, you know that. But you see, I don't worry anymore, as my loved ones, you and your mother are still around."

Mo looked at father, the old man was crying again.

"But, son, with lies and wrong actions, you can hurt people who love you."  
"Father…" Mo was going to refute man's words but his father interrupted him.  
"Whatever you did, go and face it."

Now Mo knew it for sure. He had to fight.  
Mo could pay off the debt in a year and start to live a very different life but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was too late for him. Mo Guanshan sold his soul to the devil. He Tian would never let Mo go.  
At the same time he couldn't continue his job with a feeling of the shadow of the past behind. Nothing could be changed, but at least Guanshan could make sure that nothing would harm his future.

***

An hour later Mo knocked on the door which he promised himself not to come back to.  
He was at this place so many times, returning every time with the same bitter taste. But despite the fear, despite all the memories, Mo was here.  
The door flew open and a tall guy with a predatory smile welcomed him.

"I thought you'd never come, Mo Guanshan."  
"I wish I would never, She Li."

Mo walked in without the owner's invitation but immediately turned and faced the young man.

"I'm not going to stay for tea so it will be quick."

She Li made a gesture with his hand, 'continue'. _Fuck._ Mo almost forgot how vile this man is.  
Ever since She Li followed him to the alley, Mo had something to say. He was scared but also annoyed, he was angry and also full of hate. But most importantly, Guanshan remembered _everything._

__

"I want you to get the fuck out of my life, I won't lie-" Started Mo with monologue which never happened.  
"Hahahaha...” She Li burst into laughter. “Brother Mo, I want you not to fool yourself. You look like a dog with a tail between your legs. I know why are you here", She Li said with sincere delight. 

__

No, Mo didn't come here to speak up, Mo came here to fucking listen. Never in his life, She Li didn't listen to Mo Guanshan's opinion.

__

"You're crazy, can you even hear yourself?" Mo started to freak out.

__

She Li winced.  
They had that one thing in common with He Tian, to stop listening if they hear something they don't like.

__

"So what do you want?" Calmly asked the man.  
“To fucking stay away of my li-” Mo had to raise his voice.  
"No”, She Li cut off with ease. “You need me so I'm gonna take care of you, as in old times", Mo realized that he was trying to demonstrate his power.  
“Fuck off, I don't need you, and I owe you nothing”, Mo was really mad.  
"Oh, really? How about our shared secrets ... I saved your life, Mo, oh... twice. You need me like the air you're breathing", the man leaned closer to Mo and the redhead jumped away from him as if bitten.  
"Saved me? Fuck you! You sold me! You sold me, you son of a bitch..." Mo couldn't believe what he heard just now. "I told you to stay fucking away of my life, She Li."  
“Oh, so independent”, he grinned. "Found yourself a new best friend? As I thought it's probably so fun with He Tian."

__

Mo looked in She Li's cold eyes. _What the fuck..._

__

"It's just a fucking job. He just offered me a fucking job."  
"Are you guys talking about old days? He must feel sorry for the poor scum like you", man didn't listen to any word Mo said.  
"You fucker-"

__

Mo stepped forward.  
He was no longer the thin boy from the past and yet he couldn't hit She Li right now.

__

"Weakling. I hope He Tian can protect you the way I did."  
"Fuck you, He Tian cares about me as little as I care about him. But what I really want is you to get the fuck out of my life and forget about my fucking existence."

__

Mo realized that he started to scream, but She Li's face remained deadpan.

__

"If you'll show up again I'll go to the police. I don't care if I drown as long as you go down too, fucker."

__

Now She Li's countenance has changed.

__

"Go lick your owner's hand while you can, fucking dog. Next time I won't be that kind." He hissed.  
“There won't be next time.” Answered Mo with a shaky voice but She Li just smiled without response.

__

Mo went out slamming the door. He could hardly hold back tears, his legs were shaking.  
But he did it, he said it.

__

***

__

_'He Tian cares about me as little as I care about him.'  
What a fucking lie._

__

Mo Guanshan remembered every second of the evening two days ago.

__

"Come on, Little Mo, let's go back."

__

Mo didn't react. He didn't know how to react. He couldn't neither move, nor even say anything at all, he was sitting pressing trembling hands to his face with a silent moan.  
He Tian sighed.

__

"It was a lie, okay? Now let's go", Tian's tone was too serious for him to play around. _Damn,_ Mo got goosebumps.

__

_What did I want to hear?  
Words of love?  
That someone loves me?  
What a fucking nonsense._

__

Mo couldn't understand what was going on that evening, but he's absolutely sure, He Tian lied. _But where exactly?_

__

Mo Guanshan stood in the middle of the street clenching his fists with a weird feeling of being a pathetic schoolboy in a hellish school of life where She Li still had control over him and He Tian treated him like a girl.  
Everything he wanted to forget crawled out.

__

"Fuck! Ahhh!!" Mo was on the verge of breaking down.

__

***

__

That evening Mo found himself at the He Tian's club.  
Guanshan didn't know how it happened, however, he didn't want to think about it anyway.  
It was simpler than it may look. Anxiety and hopelessness bring him to that one place where he felt at home these days.  
He could no longer be alone with himself.  
Making his way through the cheerful dancing crowd Mo headed straight to the bar.  
Crazy youth surrounded him, screaming something, drinking or kissing, and Mo got irritated by these people faster than he wanted. _I need to calm down,_ he thought approaching the counter.  
He squeezed in and waited for the barman to notice him.

__

"What am I even doing here..." While waiting, Mo searched with eyes for a certain familiar face. _Not here._ He didn't want to stay here, the club was too loud, too crammed. His _home_ felt too strange today.  
"Mo Guanshan", called out the barman with a wide smile.  
"Hey", greeted him Mo. "Pour me a drink, please."

__

He grabbed his glass and took a sip.  
Mo didn't consume alcohol for a long time and now just wanted to drink as slowly as possible. At the same time, he thought about how to get out of here as quickly as possible.  
_Fucking dilemma._  
Mo told himself to stay away from He Tian and here he was. _Funny._  
But to think about it, this was quite expected, maybe... only maybe Guanshan could call him a half-friend, or maybe the boss-underling relationship would be enough for them.  
Anyway, Mo felt calmer next to He Tian.  
Fucking She Li was right.

__

“Oh hello.”

__

Mo's thoughts were interrupted by a young girl that unexpectedly stood next to him and smiled while fixing her hair. _Wow..._

__

"Brother", she leaned to Mo's ear. Girl was really cute and Mo blushed a little. "Would you like to treat me to a drink?"

__

Women didn't flirt with Mo, he knew for sure. He looked around to see who was trying to make fun of him. But there was no one sinister enough to prank poor Mo, it was just a nice girl who wanted to talk with Guanshan.

__

"Um- Okay", Guanshan tried to be nice with her. "What do you want?"

__

He rarely met girls at the bar, almost never bought them drinks, and for sure Guanshan never took them to the hotels so he felt awkward but with this… kinda hopeful. _Maybe it would help me to forget, just for one day._  
She answered something but the loud music drowned out her words. Mo moved closer to the girl when suddenly a familiar voice came out of nowhere.

__

"Be careful, this man will pour a lot of bitterness in your drink."

__

_Fuck._ He Tian stood right in front of them, almost shining in a backlit of bright club lights, with the best, most handsome smile he ever wore. Mo freaked out from this sudden appearance. _How did he come here?_ Girl looked up at the brunet and her eyes widened in surprise. _Oh really._

__

"Wow", she didn't hide her emotions, however, the girls' reaction to He Tian was always like that, without exception.  
"Also, move away, he's taken." _Well, this is new._ Tian didn't even look at the girl as his eyes fixated on Guanshan. Mo started to feel so badly for the girl that he even ignored Tian's weird words.  
"S-sorry?" Girl took a step aside.

__

He Tian leaned on Mo hugging him by the shoulders.

__

"Gonna cheat on me?" He said into Mo's ear. 

__

Music was loud, but Mo no longer could hear anything around. Blood was pulsing in his temples, he felt that he's about to pass out.  
_Was He Tian's words true after all?_  
Mo Guanshan wanted to disappear, he hoped so much that when they would return to work, both of them could pretend that nothing happened.  
_I guess we can't._  
Guanshan didn't notice when the girl vanished, now it was only him and He Tian, a strange fear woke him up.

__

"What the fuck? Get the fuck off", he shook off He Tian arm, then he understood that brunet was drunk as hell.

__

Mo Guanshan had never seen him like this before. Tian was absolutely wasted.  
So wasted that Mo might have thought he took some drugs, but boss smelled strongly of alcohol.  
_What the hell?_  
He Tian let him go only to lean even closer.

__

"Fuck off, you're drunk, asshole", cried Mo trying to overvolume music.  
"And you?" Tian once again reached Mo's ear. "I thought, you don't drink."

__

This pointless conversation began to annoy Guanshan, but he tried to keep at least some of the normality in it.

__

"Drink on days off."  
"Then you owe me your day off, Little Mo", almost purred He Tian bringing his face disastrously close.

__

Mo was just a second late with a reaction. He Tian rudely grabbed Guanshan's wrists with a firm grip, pressing down with a knee redhead's groin.  
Mo turned pale as snow.

__

"What the fuck are you doing?" He growled, trying to set himself free.  
"Be quiet for a minute", answered Tian with an unusual smile, it was not evil, he looked... tired.

__

Brunet looked closely into Mo's eyes, then bent down, and the redhead felt as Tian's lips lightly brushed against his own, then his skin of cheekbone on the way to the ear. Boss' hands gripped him even stronger.

__

"Move and I'll break your leg", he said.

__

_Fuck._ Mo started to tremble, it wasn't normal anymore, and it wasn't definitely what he wanted that evening.  
It's one thing to talk about 'being in love', and completely different when someone tries to take advantage of you in the middle of a club crowded with people.  
_Why did I come here?_

__

"Let me go, He Tian, people..." Guanshan didn't want to create fuss or attract attention, but the situation was extremely unbearable. He felt Tian's lips on his ear.  
"People what?"

__

Yeah, people around wouldn't care even if they'd start fucking in front of them.  
Mo was shivering.  
The club music around didn't exist anymore. He Tian loosened his grip and looked in Mo's eyes. Guanshan couldn't think anymore, he was dizzy, tired and scared to hell.  
_Whatever happens, let it be..._

__

"Mo… I'm joking... you idiot..." 

__

Tian didn’t move, there was no silly tone in his voice, and Guanshan didn't laugh for sure.  
At that very moment, the club's door swung open with a crash and a dozen armed people entered the building.

__

“Police!”

__

***

__

He Tian just froze staring at Mo.

__

"Hey! He Tian!" Mo panicked looking around at the bustling crowd scared to shit by cops.

__

Armed officers strategically occupied the club's area, undoubtedly they were looking for it's owner among the people.  
Guanshan felt an even stronger grasp on the arm than before and in just a second Tian started pulling him to the back door.

__

"Get out!" He hissed.

__

Mo began to resist. _What the actual fuck?_

__

"No! I won't go anywhere, you'll need t-"  
"I said get the fuck out!" Cried Tian, threw open the door and pushed Mo in there while putting something in his pocket.

__

Mo rolled down the little stairs in shock watching as the boss slammed the door shut, disappearing from his sight.  
_Be careful with your wishes._  
The club's music stopped, Guanshan heard some shouts behind the door. Then he realized.

__

_What did he give me?_

__

Package.

__

_Drugs? Fuck!_

__

Mo started to run down the hallway like crazy, _If they caught it's my fucking end._  
He carefully exited the building's door but to his surprise there was no one there.  
_Good, fuck._  
Mo fled to the other end of the street so fast as if his life depended on this run. He hid behind the corner of some building, leaning against a rough wall and caught his breath.  
_What the fuck was that?_  
It was only now that Mo realized that he had run out into the street without his warm jacket, even though it was winter.  
With shaking hands he took out for his phone and pressed Wang's name.  
_He wasn't in the club, maybe he can help._  
No answer.

__

“Fuck.”

__

He got to his feet and calmly walked to the road.  
_Okay calm down, Guanshan._  
Nobody chased him. Nobody would look for him.  
Mo headed home.  
When he got inside his apartment he immediately took the mysterious package out of the jeans pocket.  
There were no drugs inside.

__

"The hell..."

__

It was He Tian's wallet that contained just a key card, probably from his apartment.  
_Okay,_ this was unexpected.

__

***

__

Mo couldn't sleep.  
He wanted to go back to the club but was too afraid to get in some trouble.  
_Fucking coward._  
But Guanshan clearly understood that He Tian wouldn't be in detention for a long time, but well... anything could have happened if it was Mo.  
He Tian probably got it too.  
Mo couldn't believe that Tian saved him.  
_Fuck._  
He wanted to hate him right now but couldn't feel anything at all.  
The night left Mo with a lot of questions hanging in the air.

__

"It's supposed to be a fucking day off."

__

Scar didn't answer the phone all night and all morning so Mo started to become even more anxious.  
He dozed off and woke up again, in the meantime seeing plotless nightmares.  
At about 10 am a call came from an unknown number.

__

"Is this Mo Guanshan?" Asked a pleasant calm male voice.  
"Yes," the redhead's hands and voice started to tremble again.  
"I'm a friend so don't worry. Pick up He Tian at the police station at noon. I will text you an address. And nobody will... touch you."

__

Unknown number hung up.  
_What the fuck? Some setup?_  
He hesitated.  
_What if it's some kind of trick? But then again, what if He Tian needs..._

__

“Damn!” Guanshan grabbed the jacket and flew out the door.

__

At noon he was there.  
Mo arrived there by a couple of buses making sure no one was tailing him. Ho stood in front of the building gathering all his courage to walk in.  
Did he even have to come in?  
He waited for a couple of minutes. 12:02... 12:05...  
A phone in his pocket started to vibrate.  
It was He Tian.

__

"Where the fuck are you?" Asked the irritated boss' voice as if nothing had happened the night before.  
"I- Nearby", Mo got lost by suddenness.  
"And why are you not inside?"

__

_Shit._  
Mo ran into the building.  
He Tian looked horrible but at least he was safe.  
His mood seemed to be as dark as circles under his eyes. Also, Tian with a hangover was not handsome at all.  
It warmed Mo's soul a little.  
He Tian took his things and headed to the exit.

__

"It's probably so good to have your people in the police?" Said one of the cops and laughter echoed throughout the place.  
"Tell that to those fuckers who hired you to raid my club", snapped brunet. The laughter stopped.  
"Fucking rich asshole."

__

Mo didn't hear their words anymore as they freely went out.  
No one cared about Mo despite the fact that he looked tense as if he had carried out a terrorist attack. And still the redhead was consumed with fear and thoughts of what might happen if they caught him, if they knew what he had done.

__

"Hey, Earth to Mo Guanshan! Where is my car?" Loudly asked Tian.  
"How should I know?" Mo snapped without thinking.  
"You're fucking kidding, I gave you my damn key", He Tian spoke low through clenched teeth.  
"Well, what did you expect? That I would go to your apartment while you're under arrest? Are you fucking insane?" Cried Guanshan while taking out boss' wallet and throwing it in his face. A few minutes of pity was enough and Tian pissed him off again.

__

He Tian rolled his eyes and took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself down.

__

"Little Mo-" He started  
"Don't call me that", no, Mo didn't want all this bullshit again.  
"Hey, it's a cool nickname and it suits you very well..." 

__

_I guess it will stick with me._  
Mo was stressed to hell. He didn't want silly talks, he wanted to understand if they were fine.

__

"Listen, He Tian, are we-"

__

As if waiting for the right moment to interrupt his thought, the black SUV stopped at the curb and a tall middle-aged man stepped out of the passenger door.  
Mo didn't doubt, not even a little, from the man's facial features he immediately guessed who was in front of him.

__

"Brother, get in'', He Cheng said with a calm low voice. He didn't look as evil as Guanshan had imagined.

__

Tian grimaced but trudged to the car.

__

"And you, don't just stand there", the redhead didn't get at first that the man was talking to him.

__

He got in.  
This was also unexpected.

__

***

__

The vehicle drove up to a huge building.  
This mansion stood in a quiet remote area, practically outside the city. On the way there, Mo thought he was being taken to some forest to be executed.  
However, this did not happen.  
Man looked around through the car window, the terrain was beautiful and unlike the city, this wooded area was really covered with snow.  
Even the air there felt good.  
Mo got out and waited for He brothers to join him outside. He didn't hear they spoke along the way so got the idea that He Tian wasn't really close to brother.  
He Cheng went inside the building without unnecessary words.  
Mo looked around the place. It was indeed gorgeous.

__

"Is it..?"  
"This is my home", answered He Tian reading Mo's mind. He followed his brother. "Come on, Little Mo."

__

Guanshan walked inside staring at unusual luxury designs. The servants surrounded He Tian with a care, preparing the bath stuff and clothes for the change.  
Brunet grabbed Mo's arm and pulled him into one of the rooms. Guanshan felt like a kid who's trying to hide from the parents.

__

"Oh, don't tell me you wanna hang out with my brother", smiled He Tian, looking at the irritated face of Mo Guanshan.

__

Actually Mo wanted to.  
He Cheng clearly had something to speak about with Guanshan but Tian sabotaged it even in a situation like that. _How little trust does he have?_  
He Tian turned away and began to pull off his clothes.  
_Fuck._  
Mo unwittingly blushed.  
He didn't think about it since the night but... _hey,_ they were still in an incomprehensible relationship. _Or this was a stupid play?_

__

"You've never been in a house with servants, have you?" Asked Tian in an easy tone.

__

He didn't flirt, didn't joke, despite the fact that he was getting undressed and the things went really hot. Mo turn aside.

__

"Of course not." Guanshan was looking around the room, even this small bedroom looked sumptuous. "And you grew up in such splendor?"  
"Not quite", answered He Tian. Mo got curious.

__

_Of course._ It was just one side of their life. They had another one with dark business, murders and police raids. Who knows what kind of shit He Tian went through.  
Door opened and a maid came in.

__

"Master, your clothes", she laid a brand new garment on the bed.  
Tian thanked and pushed the woman out of the room. Mo chuckled on her 'master'.

__

He Tian pulled off the rest of his clothes and headed to the bathroom completely naked.  
Mo was staring at his back through the mirror.  
This was the first time he ever saw Tian without clothes. His back was covered with small but visible scars, and Mo wondered where they came from.

__

"I was not favored in a high school,'' Tian said, stopping in front of the door.

__

_Fuck._  
Mo was caught watching him once again.

__

"Don't be shy, look as much as you want." 

__

Mo suddenly remembered that they were in a closed room, Tian was without clothes, and he was... Was what? He still didn't know an answer.  
But He Tian just vanished behind the door with a last word.

__

"Don't wander around the house. And do not agree to offers you are not sure about."

__

Mo sat down on the bed.  
He looked at Tian's new clothes and suddenly the understanding came.  
They were no longer the boss and the underling.  
From last night... No, from the moment Mo met him at the police station, He Tian was treating him as a friend.  
That was _not really_ surprising.  
A lot has changed lately. They went from the moment where Mo was on the verge of death to the point where He Tian practically kissed him in the club.  
_Fuck,_ Guanshan remembered that sensation.  
It all happened so quickly and left Mo with even more questions.

__

_Do you... like me?  
Are you gay? No, damn, not that._

__

“Ahhh”, Mo moaned. Everything became so confused, in the work or in their personal relationship.

__

He thought they were enemies, and now Tian pulled Mo into the room to change, like they were... The sudden realization made Mo blush.  
_Bastard._  
After a couple of minutes, the door opened and a lovely girl's face appeared.

__

"Master is expecting you, sir."

__

Mo followed her. With every step his heart was beating harder.  
He Cheng was sitting at his home office. When Mo walked in he looked up at the redhead and smiled.

__

"Finally we met each other. At least I can see why my brother hid you all this time."

__

***

__

"Do you have any idea where Wang is now?" Asked He Cheng without taking his eyes off Mo.  
"No", Guanshan didn't know how much he could say to Cheng actually, but even if he was willing to be frank with the Triad boss, he still didn't know where the damn Scar was.  
"I see", He Cheng lit a cigarette. _Fuck, they're looking pretty damn similar,_ Mo thought.

__

Only in appearance.  
Even Cheng's office screamed how different he and Tian were in other things.  
Everything He Tian touched had a very chaotic order, and even though it worked out somehow, it still looked like He Tian and people around him didn't know what they were doing.  
He Cheng looked like he was in perfect balance, and even there, in his home office, while elegantly lighting a cigarette, he resembled a Buddha.  
Harmony on the table, harmony in life.  
_Damn,_ Mo wanted this job more than ever.

__

"I guess for some time you won't be able to do your... usual work", started He Cheng while looking through papers on the desk. "So from this moment on you will work for me."

__

Mo wanted this job more than ever so why didn't he feel happiness?  
_What about He Tian? He got fired? What about the club?_  
It seemed that the permutation of brothers does not change the amount of questions.

__

"Chill, big brother" Mo heard a voice behind his back. "You have a very bad habit of touching what's mine."

__

_'Mine'?_ He Tian approached Mo from behind and put his hands on the chair where Guanshan sat.

__

"We can handle the police."  
"Tian, the club is under arrest, by the evening all the newspapers will write that it's a drug den, and even I cannot do anything", Cheng said in a still calm tone, but his face changed when Tian appeared.

__

He Tian snorted. _'Bullshit',_ read Mo his mind.

__

"You fucked it up, you lost everything. This is the end", Cheng made a gesture that could only be read as 'the conversation is over'.  
"And now what? Are you putting me under house arrest?" Tian tried to laugh brother's words off.  
"I should have done it when instead of thinking with your fucking head, you went to _my_ island with your damn orgy friends", Guanshan noticed that He Cheng started to get really angry. 

__

He lost his Buddha image. Mo Guanshan felt like he shouldn't hear _this_ conversation, and although he was interested in what happened to the club, and what awaited _him_ in the near future, this dialogue between the brothers drove him little by little into vivid red color.

__

"I wasn't going to sit like a coward here!" Cried He Tian.

__

Wow, Mo never heard He Tian's voice like that. Desperate, broken and full of hate.  
_How much does he hate his brother?_  
Guanshan wanted to run very far. Unfortunately, both He brothers forgot about his existence.

__

"You're an idiot?" Shouted Cheng, "They don't care about you! From the very beginning they were targeting me, my business, my family! Have you ever thought about your family, Tian?"  
"Fuck you, big brother, your lust for power blinds you."

__

We speak different languages.

__

"Grow up, brother", He Cheng noticed Mo that was fidgeting on the chair and tried to calm down. "You've been living in your little easy world for too long."

__

He Cheng threw away a long-extinguished cigarette and lit a new one.  
Mo turned a little and saw He Tian's fingers grasped the chair with all his might.

__

"Where is Wang? Where was he last night? You know, his gambling will play a cruel joke on you someda-"  
"Fuck you, Cheng. You don't know what a family is, you only know how to fucking lose."

__

He Cheng fell silent.  
Mo felt uneasy. He guessed that now he really heard something he shouldn't have.

__

"From tomorrow you will do whatever I say. Games are over."

__

He Tian left the room without any answer. Mo waited for Cheng to let him go too but the older brother's dark eyes only bored into the redhead's face.  
_What the hell is going on?_

__

***

__

Mo Guanshan perfectly understood everything.  
He would never imagine He Tian possessed the same amount of freedom as himself.  
In this place he was insignificant.  
In this world he was not that cool.  
Next to He Cheng, Tian looked no more like a child.  
Mo should've been happy with this thought but instead it depressed him, it pissed him off and it squeezed his heart.  
_Everything that concerns He Tian also concerns me._

__

"Hey", Tian appeared like a ghost behind Mo when the redhead froze, clicking his phone to call a taxi.

__

"Take me out", asked the brunet.  
"What?" Mo, distracted from thinking about the person in front of him, was slightly embarrassed.  
"Take me somewhere, please", repeated Tian.

__

Mo couldn't believe it. It was probably the first time he heard 'please' from He Tian.  
It was getting dark and cold, they've been in He's house for too long.  
_Fuck._

__

"Okay."

__

Not that Mo actually wanted Tian's company, but he knew that that man needed a friend now.  
He lost everything in just one night.  
When the car pulled up, Mo didn't think of anything better than telling the driver his home address.  
He Tian was mute in the car, sitting there lost in thoughts and clenching his fists. The ride passed in deathly silence, during which Mo managed to change his mind 10 times.

__

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

__

When they drove up, Guanshan paid, as he remembered, Tian had neither a credit card nor a single note in his wallet.

__

"What kind of hole is this?" He Tian grimaced looking around the old street. There were no boutiques, parks, restaurants, and... okay, there were no working streetlights. _Fucking prince._  
"Welcome to my world", smiled Mo.

__

He went to some place at the opposite end of the street that bore the proud name of "Black Dog".

__

"Fucking seriously", mumbled He Tian and followed him.

__

There were just a few visitors inside the pub at this time, so it wasn't too noisy.  
Some football was shown on TV, not live, an old record.

__

"Hi Mo", greeted Guanshan the bartender in a non-local accent.  
"Hey, two dark beers and dumplings, please", without hesitation ordered Mo.

__

He Tian found a nice table away from TV.

__

"Sorry, there is no expensive alcohol here", said Mo with a note of mockery, sitting down to the brunet.  
"I’m okay with a local beer too", Tian gazed around with delight all around the unusual place.

When drinks were served, Tian eagerly drank half a glass. He immediately gestured for another one.

“Idiot, you haven't eaten anything all day, I'm sure even fo-"  
"Do you care?" Smiled for the first time in a while He Tian.  
"Fuck off, I don't give a fuck", Mo realized that he went too far with concern for Tian's state, but couldn't stop.

He cared. He cared so much that he felt it physically.

"You ... Are you worried about the club, He Tian?" Asked Mo in a bit of a trembling voice. He knew that they had to talk about it or one of them would explode.  
"Not really, after all it was Cheng's club", snapped the stubborn brunet. _Fucking asshole._  
"Is that so", Guanshan fell silent, wondering how else he could try to console Tian, who was getting drunk in front of him.  
"You know, if I do something, it would be something different, completely different," after a little pause said Tian.

Mo stared at him.

__

"What do you mean?"

__

He Tian finished his second beer. Looking at him Mo tensed a little, he didn't want to see He Tian in the state he was in yesterday.  
He didn't want to go through what he experienced at night.  
But Tian looked... normal, a little tired, a little sad, but absolutely fine.

__

"You know, Little Mo, I'm not just Cheng junior. I really wanna escape the way I live and start from scratch 'cause I don't know if I'm still a human... I want to leave some real trace after me in damn life, do something just by myself, achieve something just by myself", He Tian looked away, slightly embarrassed. "My thirst for any legal business is a thirst for a proof that I've lived. Not as part of He family, but just as Tian." He closed his eyes. "Ughh, how stupid of me, isn't it."

Mo looked at this weary man. He Tian was telling the fucking truth.

_Where did the smile go, where did his grossness go?_

Some defenseless guy was sitting in front of him right now.  
It was the most unexpected day in his life.  
Mo put his hand on Tian's head. He wanted to object, tell that He Tian is a nice person but couldn't.

__

"It's fine."

__

He Tian let himself be petted for exactly 10 seconds, at that moment, his face expression changed as if he was receiving the desired birthday present.  
After these 10 seconds he shook off Guanshan's hand.

__

"You're my little dog, not me, do not forget."

***

__

He Tian walked Guanshan home. As they strolled down the street Guanshan felt an incredible relief and inspiration, as if something had changed in his life in an instant. Mo had peeped behind a thick old curtain covering a thing that no one could've guessed even existed - a beating heart, with its desires and ambitions, fears and disappointments. It was there.  
A couple of hours ago, Mo was crushed by the severity of their problems but now he comfortably walked next to He Tian.

"Won't you invite me for a cup of tea?" Flirted the brunet.  
"I would better die", Mo mumbled on autopilot, no longer reacting to Tian's jokes.  
"Typically."

When they reached the building where Mo lived, Tian looked around and whistled.

"Your rat neighbors will be happy to see you back."  
"Fuck you," Mo wanted to get angry, but instead began to laugh. Tian didn't take his eyes off him.

Next moment, while Guanshan was heartily laughing, He Tian leaned towards Mo as if for a kiss, but stopped and turned away as if remembering something.

"Goodbye, Little Mo."

And he left.  
Mo didn't breathe.

"Fuck."

He wouldn't pull away.  
He might've burst into tears, vomited or hit Tian after, but he wouldn't pull away.

"Fuck."

Mo was screwed.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little trivia:
> 
> Yeah, He Tian was near Mo's home before, he just didn't pay attention to what kind of hole it was.


	5. Diamond dogs

  


The bright sun blinded eyes, cool spring wind ruffled Mo Guanshan's hair with a strong sensation of lightness he hasn't felt for so long. Remnants of happiness, somewhere deep inside and a hope for something better, when the boy still had it.  
_Where am I? Oh... yeah, a school._

"Hey, He Tian, pass!"

 _And here he is._ He Tian, the most popular guy in the school. Mo Guanshan often came to the basketball court but rarely played. Entering a game meant making friends, and that was really tough. How could he befriend someone like He Tian?  
Even then the boy was dazzling.

"Fuck."

Mo stared at Tian playing, his body and how he moved dexterously, his fast legs and strong arms.  
_No, it's not right._  
He looked at him the way he shouldn't have looked back then.

_Did my memories mixed with reality?_

In a past there was envy.  
But no longer just it. That feeling began to merge with something different. Affection? It felt like there was a burning desire in this false memory. _I hate you._ Mo couldn't look away from He Tian but had to when shadow fell on the ground beside.

_Ah, yeah, it's about time for She Li to appear in a dream._

"It's funny to see you falling like a girl."

_Here he is but his words are not the same, it's not right too._

"Fuck off, She Li."  
"He'll never speak to a scum like you", said the white-haired boy and took a seat nearby.

Mo's heart started beating wildly. _No, it’s not true.  
He's here. And he'll never leave me!_

"There's one thing, I remember you said you wanted to quit school?"

Mo Guanshan woke up in a cold sweat. Nightmare? Or pitiful memories?  
He wanted to see He Tian badly.

*** 

If Mo Guanshan would have tried to think about it, he'd realize that recently he rarely pondered deeply about his life. Of course there were times, when Mo delved into the past and blamed himself for all possible sins or all the possible harm he caused for people around, falling into despondency for days. But he never seriously thought about the future or his own feelings.  
Everything up before this moment in Guanshan's life was full of weird events and He Tian's annoying behaviour, what made Mo rather act than reflect on existence in a world and he felt it now more than ever. Sudden emptiness rolled over him, making Mo Guanshan start wondering about himself, about that bastard and, which was the strangest thing, about what would be ahead in their lives.  
Now Mo had too much time to think things over.  
He hadn't seen He Tian for three months already.

_Fuck._

Mo poured coffee onto his hand and watched for some time as a red spot spread across the pale skin.  
_Yeah, _everything that came before meeting He Cheng now seemed like another life.  
The new job he dreamed of consumed him completely. Everything was as planned except for feelings Guanshan had no idea he could ever have.  
He Tian didn't show up in his life and Mo didn't show up at his club as well.  
After months of investigation the club was still closed, so Guanshan couldn't just walk in there by ‘accident’, like he did the last time.  
Along with this a feeling of loneliness swallowed Mo up.  
He knew, he could just pick up the phone and press He Tian's name on a screen but he didn't.  
In the end He Tian didn't do it either.__

____

_Who are we?  
Friends?_

____

Mo Guanshan wasn't a fool, while he didn't know exactly what was going on in He Tian's head, he definitely understood that Tian's concept of friendship was far from the way Mo saw it. And yet he craved it.  
And at some point, in a tiny moment of weakness, he pined for more.  
It's not like Guanshan was ever deprived of love, no. His parents raised the boy in love and care but eventually this was not enough. Since childhood, devoid of true friends, unable to accept love but still desperately trying to, Mo managed to attract people as well as push them away.  
All the time, some people appeared nearby and then ran away.  
And, like some miracle, like a damn leech He Tian stuck in Mo's life, literally pulling him out of the grave.  
Mo Guanshan never thought of it that way, but the fucking bastard saved his life in every sense he could see.

____

_Fuck._

____

Mo couldn't help but understand that the strange burning sensation in his stomach wasn't from the crappy coffee that he had to drink now, but rather from the fact that he couldn't really realize his emotions.  
Besides, it was He Tian he thought about.  
Even without full understanding of how this guy worked, Mo knew that the meaning of 'love' for him was even more vague than the 'friendship' one.  
And even if Guanshan would try to imagine something like that, it still was impossible.  
And even if the asshole was capable of love, he couldn't ever fall for Mo.  
Mo Guanshan was a pathetic stray dog full of dark secrets. And he hated He Tian.

____

“Damn it!”

____

Mo rubbed a burned hand.  
He knew why he couldn't press the damn number. Mo Guanshan couldn't afford to be near someone like Tian. And he never would.  
No, He Tian wasn't likeable in Mo's eyes, he was an utter jerk but despite this, Guanshan wanted to stand beside the man as an equal person. So that never again, no one like him would see him as nothing.  
For a long time Mo was running, from himself, from the bastard She Li, and he was about to run away from He Tian too.  
But for some reason instead, every day of his new life he kept playing various scripts in his head about coming times when he could get back to normal.  
These were small episodes, like pieces of the puzzle of life, he had never dared to dream of before.  
And now he had guts for such dreams.  
While He Tian rarely appeared in these thoughts personally, he was always somewhere on the horizon.  
Amazingly, doing nothing, and even more - being a total shit, He Tian made Mo fight for life.  
Yes, Mo Guanshan has had too much spare time to think about things like these.

____

*** 

____

The redhead glanced at the time on the screen.  
Long hours of waiting in this place made him annoyed. All the guys he worked with were fine but their areas of discussion boiled down to cars, drugs and Cheng's girls.  
Mo didn't in any way consider himself better than them but he wasn't really interested in such things.  
But since he started to earn even more, to his surprise he discovered a world of expensive alcohol. He tasted drinks he didn't know they even existed and learned to enjoy them.  
Mo assured himself that it was absolutely his and only his passion. And he had no one to share it with.  
The ’new’ job indeed consumed him. After officially joining the ranks of the organization's members, various assignments he received from bosses as well as Cheng's personal tasks, reliability and quietness, promoted him in just a few months.  
Unlike other newbies, Guanshan had some real experience, and Tian somehow managed to create an aura of coolness around him.  
A good relationship with He Cheng also played a role. Mo wasn't afraid of the boss, and didn't curry favor with him, thereby earning respect from the other guys. In fact, after the younger brother, working with Cheng seemed like a relief.  
He Cheng also showed some interest in Mo Guanshan.  
Once he told the redhead, _‘You remind me of someone.’_  
Mo was neither hot nor cold from these words, but some pleasant sensation remained with him for a long time.

____

"Yo, redhead, you're out with boss today."

____

_Great,_ Guanshan dreamt to get out of there as fast as possible.  
He quickly got ready, put on jacket and went out into the street.  
The spring weather has been pleasant for some time now. _They say that it smells of change._  
Mo looked around.  
He was already used to the business district in which Cheng’s office was placed. It wasn't the richest place in the city, much less prestigious than the area in which Tian's club was located but for some reason it was here that Mo felt respectable.  
Soon He Cheng went outside, lighting a cigarette, he joined Mo in examination of passers-by and buildings around.

____

"Mo Guanshan, today I have one business with you."

____

Mo rarely went anywhere with He Cheng. Usually their spheres of activity didn't overlap. While Cheng was deeply involved in politics, Guanshan mostly collected money or threatened those who didn't give it on time.  
Something was wrong here.  
But instead of worrying, Mo got into the car and peered into the boss' face, thinking about something entirely different.

____

"What?"  
Cheng noticed the stare.

____

"I... Nothing."  
Mo hesitated whether he should raise this question at all, simply because he had a fucking dream.

____

"He's doing great, don't worry. I didn't kill him."  
"I didn't ask."

____

Guanshan felt his cheeks igniting. _I shouldn't have written off He Cheng that easily, he’s a devil too._

____

"He just asked to convey it, and I myself can see this question all over your face."

____

_Fuck, how stupid._  
Both He brothers read Mo like a book, Tian even didn't need to see the redhead for it.  
Guanshan regretted that he was sincerely worried about the bastard. He Tian would have gotten him even at a distance to the sun.

____

"Tian will have to work hard to get the club up and running. Although it seems to me he isn't very interested in it anymore", looking out of the window, Cheng calmly continued, suggesting that Mo was really concerned in how his brother was doing.

____

"I thought the club was over."  
That was new. The last thing Guanshan heard from He Cheng was that Tian would never run the club again.

____

"Brother did well."  
"Isn't he to blame for th-"

____

Mo bit his tongue.  
He didn't want to recall that he had witnessed a family quarrel between two brothers.

____

"No, that was completely my fault."  
"But-"

____

Directness of the man in front infuriated Guanshan. He Cheng simply talked about the fact that he was to blame that his brother had lost everything, as if it was an ordinary event in their lives. Mo bit his tongue again when Cheng abruptly glared at him. This wasn't the time to argue with the boss.

____

"I know what I said", he answered Mo's qualm. "I have a lot of enemies but my brother has many sins as well. I think he had a good lesson for the sake of his future."

____

Mo Guanshan heard these rumors. After a raid on the club Wang was found, while carrying out some errands for He Tian he was completely clear.  
But whoever was the one who leaked out the club's internal corruption schemes, he definelly carried out the instructions of Cheng's competitors.  
And still, many people in Triad argued that it was drugs, He Tian's immorality and his love for booze that led to this end.  
Mo knew for sure that it wasn't. He was there.

____

"It's time for brother to get back on his feet and stop hiding behind the young Jian's back", murmured He Cheng practically to himself.

____

_Again.  
This name._  
'Jian Yi', Mo heard it more than once. He thought that man was some kind of old boss but the guys from Cheng's organization were whining about 'that one kiddo', who wasn't even 20 by the time he got real power in the city.  
But He Cheng spoke well of him which made Mo curious.

____

"However, you'll see each other soon."

____

Now Mo doubted if he really wanted to.

____

*** 

____

"You said there was one business to do?" Asked Guanshan after a brief pause.  
"Yes'', recalled passionless He Cheng as if talking about his brother was much more significant. "It was quite sudden but one business partner asked if you work for me and if you can accompany me to the meeting."

____

Mo stared at the boss with a blank face, not knowing what to answer.

____

"I was surprised as well."  
"I know... him?" Mo Guanshan carefully tested the waters, expecting the worst.  
"I don't think so. Well, it's complicated, you'll see everything soon."

____

Mo got cold.  
Of all the possible options of any high-ranking people that could crave Mo Guanshan's presence, he could think of three. Each was worse than another.  
He glanced at He Cheng but the boss was completely calm.  
Knowing He family for a quite long time, Mo knew for sure, Cheng had already sought connection between him and the mysterious person. This meant that the option of some former boss was out of the picture.

____

_Except...  
No, He Cheng wouldn’t have fallen that low by selling me._

____

This business meeting unlike many others was in the city park. The scent of spring blossoms turned Mo's head as soon as he got out of the car.  
He followed Cheng to one of the pavilions in the secluded part but it was still empty. Guanshan glanced at the time, it was 5 minutes to noon. He Cheng was punctual.  
They didn't have to wait long.

____

"Hello."

____

What Mo certainly didn't expect was a woman's voice. He jumped up and bowed to the new arrivals.  
A middle-aged woman, tall and incredibly beautiful, approached them with a couple of her bodyguards and stopped at the entrance to the gazebo.

____

"Lady Counselor, thank you for your time."  
It turned out that He Cheng also had such a familiar disguise of a pleasant person. Mo could have guessed.

____

The woman took Сheng's words for an invitation and took a place on the opposite bench. Mo looked at her with real admiration, she was about the age of his mother but gave the impression of a completely different type of person. Everything from her hairstyle to her shoes screamed about high status and importance in society.

____

"Such a handsome young man", the Counselor suddenly noticed, taking a quick look at Mo.  
"I-"

____

Guanshan didn’t know how to answer, he wasn’t used to responding to such compliments. However it felt more like an obvious politeness while first meeting. He Cheng didn’t introduce them to each other so Mo Guanshan didn’t even know how to properly address the lady and to thank her.

____

"You already know why I asked the audience, Lady Counselor. Your electoral support can be the critical edge I need." He Cheng got down to business immediately, throwing away his nice face with a fake smile.

____

"Well then, I think you know, He Cheng, why I am totally against your candidacy. For many years there has been stability in this place but nowadays young people like you and ideas like yours are shaking our foundations."

____

Mo listened carefully to their conversation.  
For him, He Cheng was the most conservative person he ever met. _How old-fashioned can the top of the Triads be?_

____

"As I've already said in a phone conversation, I agreed to this meeting only because my son insisted on it. His passions are far from political, and yet, he told me he’s interested in working with you."

____

Cheng kept silent, expecting the woman to continue her thought. She took an elegant cigarette from her purse and held it to her lips.  
Without hesitation, He Cheng lit a fire for the lady and a shadow of a smile appeared on her face.  
_That's how it is,_ Mo thought. Apparently the influence of this woman was too significant.

____

"My son has insisted that he wants to have a deal with you and only, Mr. Mo."

____

Mo Guanshan twitched when heard own name. The Counselor looked at him intently with her sharp seething gaze.

____

"I don’t get involved in my son’s affairs and I don’t know what kind of relationship you could have with him, but it seems that he trusts you enough for this negotiation. This is our condition."

____

The last words were addressed to He Cheng, which made it impossible for Mo to say anything back.  
Guanshan realized that his hands started shaking.

____

"I see, Counselor She."

____

Mo Guanshan told himself many times that he should never relax. _Even in a clean rice field under the warm summer sun, there is a chance that you would be bitten by a viper._  
He hoped that working with He Cheng would finally protect him from anything related to She Li.  
But this bastard was able to reach him even here.  
And what's more, now he conceived something unimaginably vile.

____

*** 

____

Mo was going to the appointment as to the war.  
He had absolutely no idea what would await him, even at this small business meeting, where no one actually had to decide anything, only the two sides would agree on some terms.  
But what scared him most was how easily He Cheng went for it.

____

"I hope you'll understand more than I do, kid. As far as I know, you, Counselor's son and my brother went to the same school so I hope that there will be no problems."

____

Guanshan stared at Cheng with glassy eyes.  
_Why does Cheng know? Did the Counselor tell him so? Does He Tian know?_  
Mo wanted to scream, in pain, in fear but most of all at He Cheng so that he would understand that there was no option with She Li with 'no problem'.

____

_I wonder if his mother knows what these 'things' into which she does not pry are._

____

Mo Guanshan drowned face in his hands.  
He was really terrified and much regretted that He Tian wasn't around right now.

____

”We're here."

____

The meeting was to take place in a restaurant luxurious enough to avoid any trouble that might be caused by the participants themselves or by members of any enemy Triads.  
But Mo had no idea it would be exactly this place. The very one in which he was given with the most painful childhood trauma. The very one in which he lost his father and therefore any hope for the future.  
_Damn fucker knew it and did it on purpose._  
Bitter memories flooded with such force that at the entrance Mo's legs gave way.

____

"Yo, redhead, are you okay?" One of the guys that came with him put his hand on Mo's shoulder. "We'll be at a table by the wall, if anything goes wrong give us a signal."

____

Guanshan took a deep breath. _Pull yourself together and get it over with._  
He searched for the deathly destination and the person he didn't want to ever see again. He was there. He really was there.  
Mo looked around the area around the table. She Li hasn't walked alone since the very school, so most likely his guys were somewhere nearby.  
Approaching his seat with hands still trembling Mo pushed back the chair and sat down beside the white-haired guy.  
She Li didn't take his eyes off the redhead all this time, without uttering a single word.  
Mo Guanshan's nerves began to fail him.

____

"Well, I fucking came."  
"Yeah, you did."

____

The tension reached a level where Mo was ready to jump up and run away from the place but the sudden appearance of the waiter turned She Li's attention.  
Guanshan didn’t hear She Li place the order or any other words, he only catched his heartbeat.  
_Fuck.  
What the fuck.  
Why am I so nervous, why... why..._

____

"Why-" Mo realized that he said it out loud.  
"Why? Because it's funny."

____

_He Cheng, do you expect there will be no problems?  
You trusted the wrong people._

____

"Let me guess, you came here, Brother Mo, with the confidence that we will have a deal? Let me be very honest - I'm not interested in your boss' political businesses."

____

Li took a sip of water and without waiting for Mo's reaction continued.

____

"I was surprised how quickly you changed brothers, only because He Tian lost his authority. I underestimated your lust for money."

____

Guanshan didn't understand what She Li was talking about. He wanted to argue with the bastard but couldn't get the right words. Here they were again at the very beginning and once more Mo would have to fight back.

____

"What's your condition?" sizzled Mo through his teeth.  
"Simple, work for me, that's my only condition. I've already voiced it to He Cheng, and now I see you in front of me."

____

Mo Guanshan couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
_How could this be? He Cheng fucking sold me? For the fucking votes?_  
He didn't understand whether his panic continued or it was a new attack of strong anger.

____

"I... I-"

____

Did he have any choice?  
Did he have any freedom?  
Did he have any chance?  
All the dreams Mo had, did they ever make sense?

____

"I... I-"

____

She Li held him tightly by the throat, strangling him without hands.  
His power over Mo Guanshan now became absolute.  
That moment one wrongdoing, one negligence literally could cost Mo his life.  
_I think I wanted to be killed by Tian that night._  
The life He Tian gave him was never real.  
Mo groped for a gun.  
If it goes that way, then…

____

”Aw, sorry for being late."

____

_This voice._  
And the smell of cigarettes and expensive eau de toilette.

____

Mo looked from the empty plate in front of him to He Tian, who had completely unceremoniously borrowed a chair from the next table.  
Shocked, She Li's face flushed with a rage.

____

"You're quite popular, Little Mo, now having a whole harem of admirers."  
"Why the fuck are you here", hissed She Li.  
"Aren't we having a school reunion?"

____

Mo never thought about it, but He Tian and She Li also went to the same school, and now they seemed to know each other pretty well.  
How it eluded him?  
Guanshan's heart started beating even faster, of course He Tian knew it perfectly well, he always knew that they were from the same school, and no doubt he heard all kinds of rumors about rascal Mo Guanshan. _Fuck._

____

"I don't remember you being invited."  
"She Li, have you ever heard of phones? If you miss Mo so much, you could just call."

____

The redhead realized that He Tian was trying to piss off She Li on purpose.

____

"When my brother told me about this deal I couldn't believe my ears. You thought Cheng sent him here for what?"

____

He was definitely trying to pick the fight. _Fuck, this isn't good,_ Mo just couldn't allow this.  
However, what option did he have, either there would be no deal or no Mo.  
Most likely She Li would have killed him or Mo would have killed She Li, which would also be the very sad ending.

____

"Fuck you, He Tian", She Li got up from the table.  
"Shall we fight for Momo?"

____

Mo Guanshan could no longer listen to this crap.

____

"Stop it, He Ti-"  
For the first time in months he tried to speak to him.

____

"I won't and I’m not leaving without you either, Mo Guanshan."

____

The redhead didn't know what to do with himself, nor what was going on. With his eyes he looked for Scar through the huge windows of the restaurant, an old man was smoking on the street, accompanied by several tough guys.  
_Like a prince from a fucking fairy tale,_ He Tian rushed here to rescue him.  
_Well, isn't it a funny joke?_  
How in the world is Mo supposed to look him in the eyes after this?

____

"Your grossness began to bore me", She Li headed for the exit. "Forget about the deal", he turned to Mo, flashing eyes full of hatred for the last time. Man's face was contorted with anger and genuine resentment.

____

"He Tian, take this mutt, I'm no longer interested in him. You can do whatever you want, cherish him or fuck him, he's good at everything."

____

Blood hit Mo's head so strong it darkened his eyes. He jumped up and was about to rush at She Li, but He Tian stopped him.

____

"Disgusting."

____

Grimacing She Li turned around and left the place.  
Four guys from the next table abruptly stood up as soon as he was outside the door, but didn't follow the boss and went straight to Mo and He Tian.  
Guanshan stood there trembling, his mind was completely blank.

____

_Why?  
What had happened?_  
As if in a fit of agony, chunks of his darkest memories popped up one by one in his head.  
The arrest of his father, acquaintance with She Li, he got expelled from school, he was raped by a heinous official.  
_No, no, no, take me back!  
Take me back to the light!  
He Tian..._

____

“Mo Guanshan!”

____

People around began to scream and jump up from their seats but Mo couldn't hear or see them.

____

"Hey", a deafening blow to the face brought Mo back to consciousness.

____

How long he was passed out, he did not know, but the unspeakable chaos was happening around.  
He found He Tian beating one of She Li's men, grinding his hands to blood. Without any more pausing Mo grabbed Tian by the arm and pulled him away from the bloody mess on the floor. _No-good._  
Someone's strong hand helped him.

____

"Take him to the car and get the fuck out of here before police arrived", shouted Wang and helped Mo dragged Tian to the parking lot.

____

***

____

"Get in", shouted Mo at confused He Tian, who suddenly found himself on the street, and shoved his friend inside the car.

____

Abruptly pressing the pedal, Mo disappeared at the peak speed into the shadow of the city.

____

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

____

He Tian, sitting next to him, rubbed his bloody knuckles and looked at Mo with a tired expression.

____

"It was fun, isn't it, Little Mo?"

____

But there was no joy in his voice anymore. Guanshan was too focused on taking He Tian away from the fight, so he just kept quiet. Even if he assumed that everything would work out, it would be better if Tian's name didn't get into the news again.

____

"Where to?" Mo asked, making sure they were finally safe.

____

He Tian just stared at him.  
_Damn, I know I should have said 'thank you', right?_  
The redhead pulled up to the side of the road.

____

"I'm not your boss anymore, so you tell me where we are going?"  
"I-" Mo had a big lump in his throat which he couldn't keep to himself anymore. "How long?"  
"How long have I known about school? I guess from the very beginning", He Tian just smiled.  
"Why…"  
"Why didn't I tell? I wanted to save my childhood friend's playcard for a better time."

____

Mo got a little confused. 

____

"We weren't friends, we didn't even know each other back then, you didn't know that I-"  
"So what?"  
"I was... I-" Guanshan didn't know what to say anymore.  
"I don't care. Mo, whatever you want to tell me about the school, I don't care. You are right, I don't know who you were and what you did. All I see now is Mo Guanshan in front of me."

____

The redhead turned away so that He Tian wouldn't see his expression. _What the fuck happened in these three months? Why does He Tian treat me so differently?_  
Whatever it was, Mo was grateful to see him.  
A tear rolled down his face.

____

"What about your thing with She Li?"

____

_Yeah,_ Guanshan should have expected this question after what happened.

____

"I can't tell... Not no-" Mo realized he was crying.

____

One sudden move and he felt He Tian's shoulder with a cheek. A strong hand, still bloody but so warm, held him tight. Mo felt Tian’s shirt wet from his tears.  
For the first time in his life, he allowed himself to be hugged by someone, he allowed himself to show weakness.

____

"Don't believe a thing he said."  
"What thing?"

____

Mo didn't answer. _You know what thing._

____

"It looks like we're going to be in trouble", Mo muttered, pulling away from Tian.  
"I guess we are", calmly said the brunet.  
"Why are you so chill, dickhead, your brother will probably chop off my fingers!"  
"Hey, it's fine, it's fine, I'm here for a reason, and I think my brother is already aware of how things were going."

____

_Who is saving whom now?_

____

"Just take me home, Little Mo."

____

Mo Guanshan knew nothing.  
He thought that this man could no longer turn his world upside down, and he just did it as simple as a snap of his fingers.  
While they drove up to Tian's apartment, the brunet was fast asleep.  
_Really, now?_

____

"Hey, asshole!"

____

_Fuck._  
Mo took He Tian's hand, which was now swollen and still bleeding. _I need to apply some ice._  
He felt his eyelids grow heavier than steel.  
_I need..._  
World went black.  
Mo fell asleep next to He Tian.

____

"Hey, Momo, good morning!"

____

Guanshan jumped up, trying to figure out who he was and where. He Tian, fresh as plum blossoms, held out a cup of fresh coffee with a bandaged hand through the open window.  
Mo rubbed his eyes feeling a plaster glued to the injury on his cheek.  
Damn.  
It was morning indeed.  
How deep could he sleep?

____

"Do you have any plans on your next day off?"  
"I'm going to take a break from you."  
"As expected too mean, but I'll politely remind you that you owe me one."

____

Mo blushed, _you were drunk, you fucker, how the hell do you remember this shit?_

____

"There is actually one thing I want to do with you. We're gonna meet someone very important."

____

***

____

"Tell me again why I have to go with you?"

____

Half an hour ago, on Mo's only day off in the past two weeks, He Tian showed up by his house.  
It turned out that the brunet could perfectly remember addresses, being here for the third time, he quickly found the desired building and before Mo hung up, Tian was already standing by his windows.

____

"Little Mo, hurry up!"

____

Guanshan had no choice but to let that idiot into his apartment.  
He Tian walked in, attentively looking around the place.

____

"Didn't know you were interested in music", he nodded aside an old acoustic guitar that Mo hadn't touched in years. "And motorcycles", Tian ran his finger over the dusty motorsport magazine.  
"Don't fucking touch anything", Mo snapped back, hiding any provocative belongings from He Tian.  
"What a tiny hole you have, how can there be enough room for two", the brunet muttered, plopping down on Mo's bed.

____

"Don't fucking sit down there in your dirty clothes!"

____

Mo started to run around the room collecting his garments. He glanced at He Tian, who was dressed absolutely... normally?  
Guanshan tried to pick up something similar from his things. Working for He Cheng forced him to change his wardrobe a bit, buying himself a little more stylish garms to merge with the rest of the guys. With an old man Wang everything seemed so much easier.  
Caring about his protruding hair in the bathroom, Mo wondered why he should so easily agree with another Tian's shit.

____

"I should've introduced you to one person a long ago and I think it's about time to do it."

____

Mo Guanshan was intimidated by the fact that he didn't yet know all aspects of He Tian's life. His secret dark hobbies? A bride? Or a wife with a couple of children? What else could he expect?

____

"I don't wanna meet anyone, I just want to fucking rest."  
"Oh, we will rest, this is just a friendly get-together."  
"I thought you had no frie-", cut off Mo and fell silent embarrassedly. Could he say that? But He Tian just smiled.

____

_Fuck. I almost forgot. You're lying._

____

Mo stuck his head out of the bathroom.

____

"Then I don't understand why the hell I have to meet your friends!"  
"Don't be so nervous, Little Mo, you'll soon meet Jian Yi, he's one of our kind, in all understandings, and he was the one asking me for this meeting for a long time."

____

Oh.  
_So, just another business acquaintance, this time with the famous young boss._ Mo calmed down a bit.  
He came out beaming with confidence from head to toe, ready to meet any shit. He Tian was studying Mo's shelf of alcohol bottles he had recently purchased. Guanshan felt terribly embarrassed, ‘Let's fucking go already’, and pulled Tian towards the entrance door.  
What was truly unexpected is that instead of heading to the most expensive part of the city, He Tian told the driver an address in a rather modest old town.  
Here Mo's mother lived, and here Mo Guanshan spent his childhood.  
_Probably, He Tian also spent his teen years here,_ Mo thought. They got off the car at the subway station and puzzled Mo looked around, _now where to?_  
He was silent all the way here and He Tian also didn't start a conversation. But now Mo wanted to ask him a hundred questions.  
The brunet glanced at his phone screen and grinned.

____

"Let's go, Little Mo."

____

_What the fuck?_

____

Weird but from the very start, Mo had an obscure feeling that there was some other He Tian in front of him. That man was still annoying but he behaved like a totally normal person. An ordinary young guy who went for a walk in the city on a weekend.  
He even became prettier somehow.  
As if to confirm Mo's thoughts, they stopped at a small coffee shop with an inconspicuous sign and a completely out of modish aura. Guanshan felt ten-times better again, realizing that he wouldn't have to strain in an unfamiliar environment.  
They went in, looking around the half-empty place where two young men were sitting at a large table by the window.  
Mo Guanshan understood at first glance who was in front of him. As much as he wanted, he couldn't forget anything about his school years.  
One of those memories was this guy.

____

_What an interesting thing, fate.  
Jian Yi, right?_

____

It had to happen that the mafia boss turned out to be a brat from the school too.  
The same brat who annoyed She Li to the point he spent the evening spitting bile and beating Mo and the other boys half to death.  
_Fuck,_ Guanshan wanted to run away.  
What an awkward situation He Tian got him into.

____

"Hello!" The blond man waved his hand as soon as he saw Mo and He.

____

The redhead followed He Tian as if he was being executed.  
Apparently that bastard really didn't care about Mo's torment at school so he easily dragged him to a meeting with his childhood friend. _It's not a fucking week but a big school reunion._

____

"Mo Gu-an-shan!" Jian Yi spoke in syllables and his face broke into a wide cheerful smile. "Finally, He Tian has been coming up with ridiculous excuses for half an year now but I'm pretty sure he's just afraid that I'll steal you!"

____

The blond didn't close his mouth nor for a bit. Also Jian Yi was incredibly handsome. If He Tian possessed some kind of attractive but at the same time repulsive beauty, Jian was an absolutely perfect angelic creature with a flawless face.  
Now the redhead understood how such a person could irritate seasoned members of the organization. Guanshan knew him for only a couple of minutes and already wanted to make this mouth shut. But he had to admit that a moment ago he was paralyzed by fear and awkwardness and now he felt completely relaxed.  
Mo sat down amazed as fuck.  
Not a reaction he expected. Guanshan turned his eyes to the other guy.  
There was a slight smile on his handsome stern face, the young man looked at his friend, while Jian Yi whined about how much He Tian was a terrible person.

____

"Chill out, Jian Yi, Little Mo was very busy working for my brother", He Tian embraced Mo with one arm so the redhead immediately got a blush on his face.  
"Ah, I understand... Cheng can keep you busy", Jian grimaced and stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth.  
"Hmm", Mo squeezed out of himself, throwing away Tian's arm.

____

Guanshan still felt uncomfortable with such an acceptance but much more calm and confident.

____

"Oh yes, my name is Jian Yi and this is Zhan Zheng Xi. You probably don't remember, but we-"  
"Went to the same school as kids."

____

Jian smiled broadly.

____

"You see, XiXi, he knew! You lost me a dinner!” Laughed the blond guy. "I have to admit, I don't remember you at all but Zhan Xi does, my boy has an incredible memory since childhood so he became an excellent cop."

____

Mo stared at Zhan Zheng Xi.  
_Is that so?  
The cop? What a good gang, three Triad members and one excellent cop._ Zhan Xi didn't really look like a corrupt police officer, more like a responsible and hard worker.

____

"I know what it looks like", Jian Yi was trying to make an excuse, "But it's not what you think."  
"This is exactly what you think", Zhan Zheng Xi said with a deep calm voice. "We already spoke on the phone once", he held out his hand to Mo.

____

Guanshan shook it with pleasure, _yes,_ he remembered that voice. A friend's voice.

____

Earlier Mo thought that the words about He's men in the police was just common shit but apparently it was a real deal.  
Two friends became bosses of the Triads and one went to the police. Great plot for a drama series.  
After they met everything felt too normal.  
Four of them were spending time in the cafe and chatted about various things as if they were doing it regularly.  
Jian Yi told Mo a couple of extremely laughable stories about He Tian's teen life. No one at the table raised the topic of Mo's school rumors, none of the guys had to pretend that they were pleased to be in his company.  
After a while, Mo's mood succumbed to the general spirit.  
_So weird._  
He Tian constantly touched him, tried to feed him some cakes, called him all kinds of pet names but Guanshan didn't care anymore.

____

"It's fate that I found Little Mo."

____

_Okay, a bit overkill but whatever._  
Sitting in the company of these guys to whom, in fact, Mo Guanshan talked for the first time, felt like a meeting of real old friends he never had.  
Even the stories about He Tian seemed funny because as it turned out, that bastard hadn't changed much since school.  
Mo stared at the blond man and wondered, how did that guy manage to be in the mafia?

____

"My brother practically raised Jian Yi", reading Mo's mind again, He Tian said with a tone of parental pride.  
"Yeah", Jian frowned brushing off surging memories, "There was a whole story worthy of an action movie, but I'll tell you it later."

____

Zhan Zheng Xi with a face showed that Jian's words were only half as cool as reality was.

____

"By the way, He Tian, I heard you robbed your brother of the support of the She family?"  
"Well, there was such a story."

____

Mo turned a bit pale.

____

"Oh", laughed Jian Yi, "Cheng took such a risky step, but I guess he knew perfectly well how it would end. In conclusion he was the one who showed that he's ready for a change."  
"My brother always gets his way."  
"I will vote for him and father will give any support whenever he sees that Cheng has a real chance."  
"We are counting on you."

____

_Damn.  
So his head not only for perfect silky hair,_ Mo thought.

____

Jian Yi choked on his coffee and Zhan Xi gently patted him on the back.  
Now all his coolness was replaced by a merciless awkwardness. _An amazing person._  
Lowering his gaze, Mo saw that after clearing his throat Jian grabbed Zhan's hand under the table. A neat gesture but still noticeable if you see it.  
It wasn't an expression of friendship.  
It was a gesture that only lovers can make.

____

_Fuck._

____

Mo blushed.  
Now the two seemed to be too close friends.  
Now He Tian's sudden affinity fell on Mo with the heavy weight of all his words and actions. Frightened to hell, Guanshan jumped up from his set and excused himself to go to the toilet.  
Washed his face, Mo glanced at the phone screen. Time flew by very quickly today.  
The door opened and Zhan Zheng Xi approached Mo.  
Mo put out a fake smile and headed for the exit.

____

"I know…"

____

Mo stopped and turned sharply to look at the cop guy.

____

"How hard it can be to be around someone like He Tian. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, Mo Guanshan."

____

He smiled.  
_Fuck,_ Mo went out the door and leaned his back on it. No, it didn’t sound like prudence or politeness at all.  
It was a simple friendship thing.  
He Tian brought Guanshan here, showing his 'Little Mo' to his friends, like saying 'now he's your friend too' and the guys just went and accepted him.  
Accepted him the way he was.  
Mo's chest tightened.  
He walked over to the table where Tian was showing Jian something on his phone.

____

"Like a couple of kids from school", whispered Guanshan to himself.

____

_I wonder how life would have turned out if I had met them back then._

____

He stood spellbound and looked at this strange couple.

____

_How would it feel?_

____

*** 

____

"Day is not over yet", objected He Tian to Mo's attempt to go home.

____

After parting with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi, Guanshan thought it would be nice to visit his mother but He Tian had different plans.

____

"You owe me the whole day."  
"I don’t recall owing you at all."  
"Come on, Momo, I treated you to dinner today, won't you drink with me just once?"

____

The redhead's brain was trying to process all the information he received today, so it didn't work to the full extent. Mo regretted how easily he gave in when Tian told the taxi driver his home address.

____

"It's not really fair that I was your guest today and you were not."  
_What kind of strange logic is this?_  
Guanshan shut himself up, realizing that they resembled a couple of quarreling lovers but as soon as they were dropped out in a familiar place, Mo started his resistance again.  
He hadn't been here for a very long time and now struggled with the yearning to see how He Tian lived.  
But Mo Guanshan hesitated being afraid of one thing, if he went inside this door, it would mean that he agreed to something.  
He Tian pulled at the sleeve of his jacket.

____

"Stay, I don't want to spend this evening alone."

____

_Why does this bastard look so pitiful right now?_  
Mo knew he was making a mistake, but he couldn't think anymore and followed He Tian inside.

____

_Fuck._

____

As expected the apartment was really huge.  
But what Mo didn’t await is that the place was so empty. It didn't even have a bed, which explained why He Tian slept constantly in the club's office.  
A sofa, a wardrobe, a coffee table and a kitchen which no one used for years opened up to his eyes. And at least a couple more rooms in which mystery reigned.

____

"Such goodness is covered with dust", Mo muttered looking around the modern stuffed kitchen.  
"Can you cook?"  
"I do", Mo answered shyly. He had to learn it.  
"No wonder", Tian smiled and took out two glasses from the shelf.

____

Mo decided to stay away from the sofa, that beckoned with its comfortness and gorgeous view from the huge windows beside, so he leaned against one of the kitchen cabinets.

____

"Drink with me, Little Mo, I have noticed that your choice of alcohol has changed lately", murmured He Tian.  
"Ah, yes, I-"

____

Brunet handed him a glass of whiskey with an incredible aroma. Surely from a bottle worth like a year of renting Mo's little room.

____

"Make yourself at home", the man said and sat down right on the kitchen floor. Mo joined him keeping a distance but the dark-haired man immediately cut it.

____

Guanshan didn’t understand what was the feeling that was gnawing at him, and although he tried not to think at all, it was very difficult to get rid of strange ideas.  
If he hadn't seen Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi, the thought of He Tian behaving somehow weird wouldn't ever have crossed his mind.  
At first Mo was afraid that sitting in this apartment was like waving a red rag in front of Tian's face but for some reason that bastard was completely calm.  
_Does he really just need a friend?_  
Mo felt ashamed that he interpreted a possible loneliness as a desire for sex with him.  
After all, it was Mo Guanshan who some time ago also longed for He Tian.  
_Fuck._  
The whiskey was really strong.

____

"Why the long face, Mo Guanshan?"

____

_Really, what's wrong with me?_

____

"You know, it seems like Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi are good guys", mumbled Mo.  
"Yeah, they are."

____

He Tian suddenly got all quiet and stood up from the floor to pour himself another drink.

____

"I mean, it's good that you have such friends."  
"They are good, but barely my friends. They know each other like from the cradle, but there never was a room for me so I guess... I always envied them a little, lacking a similar friendship."

____

_Similar ...ship...  
Fuck._  
To think about, He Tian could not mean friendship at all.

____

Mo should've got up and run away, hide in some cave and never to return but the whiskey hit him hard in the head already.

____

"So that's what it was, you fucking dragged me to a double date?"

____

He meant it like a joke.  
But Mo Guanshan was too amazed by the fact how the guys behaved openly in front of him, not a slightly embarrassed by his presence, as if it was an ordinary thing for them.  
As much as it was flustering that He Tian had been trying to do the same thing all day.  
Mo knew it, knew it long before that bastard admitted it a minute ago, he understood everything pretty well.  
It blew Guanshan’s mind in the cafe, and now it made him say absolutely stupid and awkward words.  
He Tian froze with a glass above the redhead.

____

"So, Mo's thinking it was a date?"  
"Fuck, of course not, it was a hell… So... so pay me, 'cause I’ve lost my only day off, you dick", Guanshan got nervous realizing that he took the conversation in the wrong direction.  
"I won't, no one forced you. Or maybe you go on dates for money now, Little Mo?"

____

_Damn, He Tian is good._

____

"You are a fucking crook."

____

Mo was drunk already and he knew it.  
He Tian sat next to him on a kitchen floor and leaned closer than before.

____

"If this is a date, then what's next, shall we kiss or have sex?"

____

Tian asked this so naturally, as if it were a completely common proposal for him. Despite the fact that Mo knew that the brunet was just teasing him, he couldn't help but blush and start stuttering.

____

"F- fuck you, I'm not a fucking gay!" He shouted in despair.  
"Me neither, so what?"

____

_Unbeatable bastard._

____

"You don't even have enough money to fuck me!"  
"Well… I guess I'll have to work ever harder from now on."  
"Fuck... Even damned Jack Ma won't have enough money to do it, so fuck off, you dickhead."

____

Mo was sitting red as a ripe tomato and staring at his feet. He didn't know if he was about to cry or to burst out laughing.

____

"Fuck, you are so picky, Mo Guanshan", but He Tian was already dying from laughter.

____

Mo couldn't help but start chuckling too.  
All this conversation was ridiculous as hell but it felt really good to sit with He Tian.  
But Mo got a little hot. He turned his eyes to Tian, who looked aside avoiding Mo's gaze. A slight blush played on his face.  
There was only one thing left.

____

"Jian Yi, his role in the Triad, is he..."  
"Yeah, much higher than mine."  
"Then why is he-"  
"Seems so free? He was always like that... but you know, he's... They went through a lot to be together."

____

Mo choked on his own thoughts again.

____

”Will you be with me, Little Mo, when I'm free?" Mumbled He Tian barely audible.  
"I don't-"

____

It was too much, Mo wasn't even ready to think about something like that. _This was a joke, right?_  
Guanshan drank too much to assess his thoughts soberly now.  
_Fuck,_ there was an awkward pause in the air.

____

Something must be said.  
Something must be done.  
Leave or stay?  
Mo Guanshan had a familiar strange sensation in his stomach.  
_I wanna touch him.  
Perhaps, kissing He Tian right now wouldn't be a bad idea..._

____

Mo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of He Tian's phone. The brunet reluctantly picked up the phone.

____

"He Tian is listening."

____

His face changed in an instant.  
He Tian dropped the phone on the floor.

____

"Wang is dead."

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little trivia:
> 
> 'You don't even have enough money to fuck me!' supposed to be a joke line, Mo's just really bad in comedy genre.


	6. My dog's a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my favourite people!  
> I’m sorry it took me a while as I was getting my university degree, got sick and mourned over with my dead laptop... But I managed to write this chapter in the end!  
> Thank you for being here with me.  
> I hope next chapter will be here in two weeks (if I'll manage to resurrect poor laptopie)  
> Cheers, Mari

***

“Wang is dead", said He Tian quietly, dropping the phone on the floor. In an instant his face, softened by alcohol and Mo Guanshan's presence, gave way to a completely devastated and frightened expression.

"W-What?", shocked, Mo jumped to his feet. "Are you... What are you fucking talking about? He Tian?!" Wide-eyed, Guanshan looked down, where staring at a single point was still sitting Tian without even breathing.

The brunet didn't answer right away.  
Mo bent down and reached out for dark hair. He Tian's eyes were not visible behind the dark bangs. _Damn it, what's going on?_  
Feeling Mo's touch, He Tian looked up at the man with a stern look.

"Cheng called, old man was found dead."

He slowly got up and immediately walked to the front door, leaving disorientated Mo behind.

“You can stay here, you can go home, do as you like”, said Tian, throwing on his jacket.

Mo Guanshan roughly grabbed his arm. Letting go of He Tian now, in such a mental state, he just couldn't. Tian he knew in these circumstances was no less than a killing machine. Guanshan wasn't actually afraid that the brunet would break but more that he would easily murder someone out there.  
And yet... If Wang was really dead, no matter what happened it would be hell.

"I'm going with you", answered Mo confidently.  
"You don't have to."

 _That easily._  
A cold and calm tone washed over Guanshan like a bucket of ice water. Just a couple of minutes ago, He Tian asked Mo to be with him and now he was running away.  
_No,_ Mo couldn’t let him go like that, not now and especially not after what had happened here, not after they became that close. _Tian needs a friend, he needs me._

He Tian jerked his arm back sharply without any other words and left the apartment.  
_Fuck._  
Mo, rapidly throwing on his sneakers and grabbing his things left around the place, rushed after him.  
_You idiot, drunk behind the wheel?_

“He Tian, just fucking liste-”, he caught up with friend in the parking lot. Mo didn't care if he looked clingy right now, he just didn't want to leave Tian alone.  
"Go home, Mo, my brother will contact you in the morning and tell you everything."  
"I'm fucking going with you, damn idiot!" Screamed redhead.

He Tian's eyes flashed with a sincere surprise but the familiar smile on his face didn't appear.  
Now both of them were behaving much differently than usual. He Tian didn't laugh and Mo didn't want to run away from him.  
He knew he should have been furious that Tian was treating him like a girl again but didn't feel any anger at all. Guanshan was scared that if he let Tian go now, he would never see him again.

"Wang was my friend too so I'm going with you."

***

_A friend._

Wang was the man who left two scars on Mo's body. He was also the first person who ever claimed that Guanshan could have a great future.  
_Yeah,_ Scar was his friend, whatever one may say, but now, by just looking at He Tian, Mo could say that the difference in their loss was colossal.  
He Tian looked like a man who just lost his father.  
Mo started to tremble with anxiety.  
He Tian never really spoke about his family. Mo learned about He Cheng from some other guys with that realizing that family ties didn't occupy a large place in He Tian's heart.  
Guanshan didn't know if He Tian had any parents, but he was sure that even if so, he still spent much more time with Wang than with them. At work, and He Tian worked constantly, he and the old man were truly inseparable.  
_Fucking old man was his father indeed._  
Mo still couldn't believe that Wang was dead.  
_Dead...  
Was he killed? He was, wasn't he?_  
Mo Guanshan panicked.  
_What's happening?_  
He glanced at He Tian. Another man drove a car with a completely sober look, immersed in his own thoughts. There was still an alcohol fog in Mo's head.  
_We may be in danger too.  
After all, if Wang is dead, then He Tian himself may have been the target._

"Listen..."

Tian didn't react.  
Mo turned away, staring out the window at the night city as the car was racing through the streets.  
Lights and people flashed as fast as the stream of thoughts in his head. _What the fuck is happening?_  
But he knew, he knew for sure.

 _I will... I will be with you,_ Mo Guanshan answered Tian's question in his mind, preparing for the worst.

***

He Tian knew exactly where to go. His conversation with older brother lasted only a couple of seconds but it was enough to convey as much of the necessary information as possible.  
When Mo Guanshan got out of the car, he saw that they were at one of He's warehouses, almost the same as the one in which he was caught.  
He Tian, still in silence, went not inside the building but in the direction where the road ended and a slope led to the water.  
Mo didn't remember ever seeing He Tian as focused as he was at that moment. Man looked like a string stretched so tightly that it was about to tear.  
How could he leave him even for a minute now?  
_But why…_ Guanshan has been wondering for a while now, why couldn't he leave He Tian.  
A sympathy? Friendly support?  
Mo didn't owe Tian anything. Neither he felt that melancholy from the time they hadn't seen each other for three months so he simply didn't understand what he was doing here.  
Wang was no one to him.  
And still...  
_What if this asshole will disappear for another three months, or six months, or a fucking year?  
Really, what if?_

“This way", some man in front waved to men.

Mo noticed the silhouette of He Cheng ahead. _Here we are._  
The body was found among the trees not far from the warehouse building. Wang leaned on a thick tree trunk with a single half-smoked cigarette lying next to him. In his last moments he was about to look cool.

“Fuck", despite the fact that he was preparing all the way here Mo wasn't ready to see it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Guanshan saw He Tian stiffen. Brunet clenched his hands into fists and rushed forward.

"Bastard!"  
He grabbed Cheng by the collar of the man's coat and shook him.  
Brothers He were the same height and approximately the same built, but He Tian looked much stronger than his older brother right now.  
Cheng's men that were nearby hurried to help but Cheng raised his hand.

"Everything is fine."  
“Fine? It looks fine to you, Cheng? See what your fucking business did, I hope you're happy now!” shouted He Tian without letting go of his brother.  
"Tian, please..."  
"Who the fuck did it?"

He Cheng brushed his brother's hands away with an easy gesture and tried to calm him down with a light hug but Tian didn't buy it.

"I asked who fucking did it?" growled He Tian, breaking free from his brother's grip.  
“These were Wu's guys. From their words they only wanted to scare the old man a little but Wang's heart could not stand it."

Mo listened to Cheng's story in complete disbelief. This damn night someone lured Mr. Wang to the warehouse where Wu's people caught him, broke several fingers on his hands, rolled him off a slope a couple of times after which he fainted and died just here, under this tree.  
What kind of people were they? _Beasts.  
But why did they do it? And what did they want?_

“Why it had to be fucking old man?” murmured Tian almost falling down on the ground, exhausted from the grief.  
“Tian", Cheng made an attempt to catch little brother.

He Tian brushed off his brother's hand and started to slowly walk away.  
Guanshan turned away to run after Tian but Cheng's hand stopped him.

"Wait."  
"What?" Mo snapped, not in the mood to listen to the boss' words while Tian was running away from the scene.  
"Were you with him all night?"

The question sounded treacherously weird and although Cheng's men were standing around them, the boss didn't hesitate to ask it in that manner.

“I've been with him all day", neutrally answered Guanshan.  
"Anything fishy, strange people around?"  
"Nothing worth talking about."

He didn’t lie.  
For Mo everything was odd yesterday but it came to naught by one fact.  
In front of Mo Guanshan, leaning against a tree, as if he was lying down to rest after a hard work day, was a man with whom redhead had worked for months side by side, a man who taught him a lot, a man who care about He Tian as if that bastard was his own son.  
And this man was dead.

***

Tian was standing by the water down the slope.

"Hey…"  
“Hey", He Tian answered calmly without turning around.

That feeling of déjà vu.  
The same one figure by the water as on that night on the island.  
Guanshan couldn’t understand why it was so unbearable for him to see He Tian sad.  
Mo wanted his friend to laugh, to mock him, to be arrogant as usual... _Yeah,_ Guanshan had forgotten that He Tian was naturally arrogant.  
He forgot and forgave him everything by now.  
Tian's comments about money and Mo's mother, his strong and painful punches, his damn rudeness and even his behavior in the club that evening.  
It didn't matter at all for a long time already.  
Since Mo looked into He Tian's soul there was a completely different person in front of him.  
_How hypocritical you are, He Tian.  
I cannot hate you._

"I'm sorry."  
"Yeah"

A strange feeling took over Mo Guanshan.  
At that moment, he felt that he could do anything.  
Still standing behind the broad back of Tian, Mo reached out his hand and gently took Tian's palm in his. He Tian flinched but didn't face Guanshan in return.  
The night was very cold but He Tian's hand was on fire.  
Mo's face was also burning.  
Probably some guys from the organization walked around, and He Cheng of course, but they stood there for some time holding hands like a couple.

 _‘Will you be with me?’_  
Memories came in an emotional wave. A couple of hours ago, Mo was ready for actions that he absolutely would later regret. And yet, now that the trace of an alcohol had completely disappeared from his head, he was still there.  
And he seemed to be answering 'Yes'.  
Frightened Guanshan pulled his hand back but Tian held him in a death grip.  
Mo put some strength in it but the brunet still didn't let him go.  
Miscalculating the diligence, Mo pulled Tian with all might and they both slipped on the wet shore and collapsed to the ground.

"What the fuck... You... you..." Guanshan tried to crawl out from under Tian's trunk.  
"Wait... Let us lay here a little", begged He Tian and put his head on Mo's shoulder. "Just a moment would be fin-"

From the way Tian's shoulders shook, Mo knew that he was crying.

 _Fuck._  
His hands moved by themselves.  
Guanshan grabbed He Tian hugging him, they lied in this position for a long time.  
_Who is saving whom now, tell me._

"I'm really sorry, He Tian."

He Tian froze and then looked up with his face being in a couple of centimeters from Mo's.  
Guanshan's heart shrank inside.  
The red eyes and tears on He Tian's pale but still very handsome face reminded him of blood. He wanted to take that face in his hands and wash away tears with his lips. Mo Guanshan wanted to kiss Tian's slightly swollen vermilion lips but he couldn't.  
Mo turned away from the brunet and wriggled under his weight.  
The ground was cold but even through the layers of their outerwear, Mo felt how hot He Tian was.

"I see", whispered He Tian and his voice was hoarse. He pulled away from the redhead and sat down beside. “You see, Little Mo, that's what happens to the Triad. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

 _As if I had a choice from the start,_ Guanshan thought with habit of responding to Tian's insolence but he knew the real answer.

"If I was afraid of this, I wouldn't be here now."  
"You better be afraid, Mo Guanshan."

***

The night, windy and cold, swallowed them completely. Two men sat by the water without paying any attention to the people around, or to He Tian's ringing phone, or the chill of the wind.  
Brunet huddled to Mo closer than it was in the kitchen but he sat silently and almost motionless.  
_How long are we here?_ The time had stopped.  
Guanshan thought that He Tian would break loose and run looking for those who killed Scar but man clung to Mo like a child.

"He Tian?"  
"What?" answered the man after some time.  
"What have you been doing lately?"

Mo took a chance.  
He didn't know what was in Tian's head and what he was capable of at that moment but he wanted to know an answer to this particular question from the very beginning.  
Guanshan wanted to know, although he knew it was none of his business. He didn't care anymore.  
There were only the two of them and water. In such a familiar atmosphere as if Mo felt He Tian's weakness he knew he could ask any questions.  
There was a long pause, like He Tian was pondering what to say.

"You know, Momo, I was pretending for a long time."

Mo pulled back to look at the brunet but a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and pressed him against Tian's body.  
_'Let me go',_ wanted to shout Mo but didn't make a sound. Apart from the slight noise of the water, it was very quiet and he didn't want to draw attention to this scene. Also he was interested in what will happen next.

"What are you talking about?" Guanshan asked, shaking off He's hand but not moving away from his warm torso.  
“Lately, I've started to shy away from family business a lot, as if there was a chance in my life to change something", he paused for a while and, not finding confusion in Guanshan's look, continued. "I invested myself in my brother's club to prove that I can do more than just replace him or follow in my father's footsteps."

 _Father..._ He Tian had never mentioned his father before. Of course, Mo suspected that their father couldn't be a commoner, but now it seemed to him that that man was the king of the underworld, expecting that one of his devilish sons would take the throne of Hell.

“My brother and father always wanted only one thing from me, and after giving me a little time to play around, they decided to take everything from me. You probably thought they were keeping me from doing all the dirty work? Rather, they dream of shoving me into this shit. Sorry to give you false signs, Momo."

Guanshan's throat went dry. Again he had to say something but couldn't even think straight now. He Tian didn't answer his question directly, but still told him enough.  
Those words sounded like a fucking goodbye. But He Tian didn't leave and Mo wasn't going to forsake him either.  
Whether from the cold or from the darkness, Guanshan's thoughts became chaotic. Having lost the ability to think, he wrapped his arms around He Tian and pressed to him even tighter.  
_Don't care._  
They met the dawn on the shore hugging each other.  
There was no turning back.

***

Mo Guanshan had never experienced sexual attraction to a man in his life, but now he was clearly aware that his feelings for He Tian had reached an irreversible point.  
Easier than admitting to himself any kind of romantic feelings was to say that he wanted Tian.  
Guanshan hasn't had sex for a very long time. Low sex drive with low self-esteem did an amazing job. Masturbating once a week always helped him out but since He Tian returned in his life, Mo was in such stress that hasn't even touched himself once.  
He wondered if He Tian had slept with men.  
Earlier Gunashan could have bet on it.  
He Tian so naturally put his knee to Mo's groin at the club, and his only friends are a couple so it's not something out of his character for sure.  
But Mo never saw him next to other men, there were only tons of women.  
Once Mo caught a sight of a young girl sucking Tian off right in his office, and the fact that Mo saw them didn't seem to bother that bastard at all.  
Guanshan blushed at this memory.  
Once again he thought a little too much about things like that. If not for Wang's death, they might have had sex at the end of that evening.  
Perhaps Mo would have let him...

"Shit!"

Such thoughts in the office won't lead to anything good.  
Also, Mo hadn't seen or heard He Tian in a week already.

“Oh, redhead, you are already here”, the room began to fill with Cheng's guys.

He hadn't seen older brother for a few days either. After He Cheng took his brother away from the place of Wang's death, Mo didn't know what to do with himself. Even working he did all possible things automatically.  
The last thing Guanshan heard from the boss was 'See you at the meeting.' but Mo found out about what and when it had to be only yesterday.  
He could neither sleep nor cheer himself up with anything so arrived in the office at 5 in the morning. Now other people began to catch up and discuss the upcoming meeting.

“I think boss will have to withdraw the candidacy", started one of the Triad leaders, "Wang's murder is literally a threat to He Tian's life. Furthermore, other heads won't let such a menace hanging over He's family, so they will force Mr. He to withdraw.”  
“I heard it was an accident.”  
“Accident my ass", someone chuckled doubtfully, "in any case, attacking someone that close to He Tian is a direct warning. Wu made a clear statement that if we do not recede, they will come for He Tian."  
“That's how it is", Mo muttered, waking from a sweet dream. How could he think about sex at a moment like this?  
“And if it didn't work out with an old man, then there will always be other levers of influence on He Cheng. Redhead, it could be you in his place, you know?”

Guanshan didn't think about such things.  
Mo was working for He Cheng and the attack on Cheng's man could have far more serious political consequences. After all, who were they, he and He Tian?  
A lot of the guys here probably saw Mo hugging He Tian on the shore. Even knowing how dear Wang was to He Tian and how broke he was, it still looked pretty strange.  
Even though Mo didn't care, no one thought about teasing him.

"The only question is who of ours is cooperating with Wu, who gave the club to police and who betrayed Wang?"  
"Hell knows."  
"So the boss will withdraw the candidacy at the meeting?"  
"What else can he do... He Cheng has been cornered with this shit."  
“I don’t know what to do”, said someone.

_Nobody knows._

The difficulty of the situation was that the brothers He disappeared without leaving any clear instructions. Although it was announced that the meeting was to take place at lunch time the next day, all the bigwigs of He Cheng's organization didn't have accurate information and therefore any strategy to follow.  
It was unanimously decided that until He Cheng appeared himself, everybody would stand his ground, not bending under Wu family, no matter how strong their influence was.  
But Mo just wanted He Tian to be safe.  
And himself too.

***

The car stopped.  
Mo glanced out of the window, trying to figure out why this place looked so familiar.  
_Yeah, that day._  
On the day they flew to the island, Mo brought He Tian here. Now Guanshan knew this entire building belonged to Jian Yi. It was at least surprising, because even realizing the position of Jian in society, Mo couldn't get rid of the image of a complete idiot he saw at the coffee shop.

"Funny thing."

He Tian never showed up and a single call from He Cheng, who commanded everyone to go here, became a beacon for their further actions.  
Everyone around whispered about He Cheng being forced to withdraw his candidacy and that he would announce it today.  
Mo wondered what it meant for their future.  
_Will He Tian be safe?  
Will he be... free after this?  
Or vice versa?_  
Guanshan was unable to comprehend the whole picture. On the one hand, the collapse of He Cheng's political career will reduce the pressure on the younger brother, and perhaps Tian will be able to live as he lived on. Club, girls and maybe Mo would take Scar's place. It looked perfectly acceptable.  
_Not bad, even._  
On the other hand, He Cheng, having achieved his goal, could have put his brother in charge of his business and this would be a good push for Tian. But also a crash for his dreams.  
Mo felt like a traitor right now.

"Good day, gentlemen."

A young woman greeted them at the entrance and led down long corridors. Soon men found themselves in a large hall, where there were already at least 30 other people.  
Guanshan knew some from his meetings with He Tian and saw some others in Cheng's office. He himself wasn't a total stranger here.  
In the far corner of the room were the Wu family fanatics. Mo tensed and a spiteful whisper passed among Cheng's guys.  
Wang wasn't directly anyone's friend here or even a true workmate, but the very situation where a group of mercenaries tortured an elderly sick person to death looked pitiful.  
People inside the room waited a little longer, and soon the door to the hall slammed shut.  
Mo began to look around in dismay.  
There were no brothers here yet.

“Well, this is everyone we are expecting for this minute, so let's start", announced the half-dead grandpa, sitting down at the head of the big table in the center of the room.

Triads senior members took the floor to discuss current important issues like preparation for elections or interaction with other regions. Businesses in which Mo understood practically nothing, so he hardly listened, dreaming of being in a completely different place doing completely different deeds.  
Like ordering crates of alcohol for the club, or even just fry beef in a skillet in his kitchen.

"As for He Cheng, I am totally against even his participation in the elections."

Hearing this Mo glanced at the speaker. A gangster of about 60 years old, already clearly unfashionable but still quite a strong and influential person in their region, was known to Mo even before he met Tian.  
Another influential representative of local organizations stood up.

"I agree, apparently He Cheng is about to start a war."  
“Oi oi, grandpa, hold your horses, you're just afraid that he will win", an extremely dismissive tone was heard from some younger group.

Conversations became louder and spread throughout the hall.

“As for us", Mo heard a familiar voice, “we support He's candidacy completely. His aspirations will open up great business opportunities for us both in China and in the West.”

Mo didn't immediately recognize Jian Yi, the young man was wearing a suit and glasses, and his blond hair was neatly styled into an elegant hairdo. He caught Mo's eye and winked. Mo slightly blushed.

“It's simple, He Cheng will take this place, your tradition is long past", the blond smiled in a tone that said that there was no more to talk about.  
“You, little asshole, your opinion means nothing. Do you think you're making real decisions just because your father has influence throughout the country?!” Someone shouted, making an indecent gesture.  
“Keep your mouth shut and hands to himself", growled a bullish face sitting next to Yi.

Mo was amazed by how confident Jian Yi was. Even without knowing who his father was, a world-class businessman or a major politician, only his very person in this room, full of old and young thugs, caused real awe. He could see how peaceably Jian felt in this environment.  
Maybe He Tian also...  
Meanwhile some skirmishes began around the room. Someone shouted bullshit, someone made unworthy comments to this.  
Like on command, everyone fell silent when the door opened and two men entered the room.  
It was He Tian and his older brother.

***

It was impossible, but He Tian became even more attractive in a week. His face was noticeably thinner, with this acquiring some Cheng's features. He could easily be the younger version of his older brother.  
Another thing that gave him this special beauty was his facial expression. The same expression of seriousness and concentration that Mo loved, because earlier it meant that Tian was busy enough to to touch him.  
It wasn't about happiness now but it still attracted a lot of attention.  
Although even without Tian's face all eyes in the hall were on the brothers.  
He Tian took a place among Cheng's men.  
Guanshan wanted to move closer to him, but the atmosphere in the room became so tense that he didn't dare to move.  
Some guy from a friendly Triad next to him whispered.

"Look, junior He at the meeting, probably for the first time."

 _That's how it is,_ Mo thought. It was unexpected, Mo had an idea that Tian's participation at such events was mandatory, but apparently Cheng kept this trump card to himself all along.  
Damn bastard looked gorgeous in this crowd of ugly people. He Tian and He Cheng were people of a completely different level for sure.  
Mo felt uneasy.  
He Cheng stepped out into the middle so that everyone could see him.

“Circumstances of the last days have driven me into a dead end.”

A slight murmur passed through the room and Mo Guanshan felt chest pain.  
Are we about to lose everything, will Wu, Li or someone else win so easily?

"To be clear, I am not withdrawing my candidacy, moreover, I am going to win this election."

Mo was dumbfounded.  
Of course he didn't want it to end with the boss' loss but Cheng's directness surprised him once again. He turned his gaze to He Tian, but the brunet was completely calm, moreover, his face didn't express any emotions at all.  
People around started shouting.  
One of Wu's thugs pulled away from the far wall and headed towards He Tian.  
Guanshan moved automatically, standing in front of He Tian, protecting him from the nasty person.

"I see, it'll never get to you, ha?"  
“Get your hands off”, Mo hissed, keeping Tian away from any contact.  
“You, upstart lucky boy, calm the fuck down your stupid dog", the man spat and left the room.

Mo looked around but no further attacks came. Then he met the boss' gaze.  
He Cheng looked at Mo and at his brother with a smile, then ignoring any questions from the people around went to the hall exit.  
Tian followed.

“He Tian”, Mo spoke to him, trying to finally get his attention. "You.."  
“Scram”, the brunet replied, ignoring Mo's efforts and left the room after his brother.

 _What the hell was that?_  
Pain pierced Mo Guanshan's stomach.  
_Who was this man now?  
This is not He Tian.  
Or… Is this He Tian?_  
Mo remembered him, back then at the warehouse.  
It was the same person.  
_No,_ now it was even worse.  
He Tian left the room without even looking at Mo.  
Mo felt his facial muscles tighten.

“Hey", a friendly voice behind, ringing like a bird's song, called out to him. "Wanna drink?"

***

"What a fucked up day", Jian Yi said in a whining voice, as if he was complaining about the work.

He and Guanshan sat in an office that looked more like a private bar. Mo sprawled on a long bar-like table, Jian poured vodka for him and watched as the redhead drank the contents of the glass in one gulp. Mo couldn't say anything, not even think.

“Hey, don’t worry about He Tian, he will be okay. Wu may menace him a bit but won't hurt. They don't have the guts for that. I really believe that what happened to Wang was an accident”, Yi kept talking and talking, but Mo reacted weakly to any of his words.

Guanshan didn't understand what had happened for such a short period of time. Usually, He Tian would at least tell him to follow, even if he didn't want the Triads to see them talking.  
A week ago, Tian huddled up to him on the shore, a week ago he asked to be with him... And today, without a single look, he just threw that word to him and disappeared.  
It hurt, it hurt a lot.

“I think there is a good explanation for his actions today.”

Mo looked up at Jian smiling as if testing waters, and the man seemed to hit the target of the redhead's pain. Guanshan realized that he couldn't hold back tears anymore.

"I don't... He..."  
"Hey, hey... Give him some time, I'm sure He Tian just needs to sort things out."  
"Probably", muttered Mo, "you know better how he behaves with his friends."

Jian Yi laughed.  
Mo realized he looked like a fool.

“He Tian doesn’t know how to be friends, I think you already figured that out. From what I can see, you, too, hardly treat him as... a friend”, Yi grinned and put his hand on Mo's shoulder.  
“Th-That's not true, I'm not like you!” Mo practically jumped out of his chair, turning over the glass Jian had placed next to him.  
"Really?"

 _Really?..._  
Mo didn't know.  
He wanted to understand everything, but it was far from possible.  
Why does he have such a reaction?  
Whatever it was, Jian didn't even think to take offense at Guanshan, he poured himself and Mo another glasses of alcohol.

"I'll tell you a little about him, do you want to?" Without waiting for an answer, Yi sat down close to Mo and began his story. "He Tian never had real friends, and we didn't have much time together at school, but enough to realize that he wasn't raised to be friendly to other people."

Mo drank from his glass, eagerly listening to every word.

“When he and I moved to another school, all I thought about was how to keep my relationship with Xixi, and in the end I ran away, leaving him all alone.  
In that school, He Tian couldn't find any people other than enemies, I guess his life at that time was a living hell.  
But the most interesting thing is that it's all conceived."

 _Conceived?_  
Mo knew it, he just knew it. He Tian couldn't have had a happy childhood, but also there could be no other future. He never could have a happy life.

“He was raised as a monster, or rather should have been, but something went wrong.  
It turned out that this boy is very different from father and from older brother, he turned out to be much more vulnerable."

The remnants of all that anger and hatred towards He Tian melted like snow under a hot sun.  
Guanshan knew it was very stupid of him.  
Now all he felt was pain, compassion and... _L-_

“You know, when he met you, something changed in his way of life, I don’t know what but it felt like he could breathe again. Once he told me he had only one truly good period in his life when we went to school together. Perhaps, with your appearance, he felt as some long lost part of his soul was found and fell into place. He even became luckier, you know."

Jian Yi wanted to say more but fell silent. Mo Guanshan lay on the table with his face buried in hands and cried.  
All this time, He Tian had been a total jerk, a complete asshole to Mo, but that was nothing compared to how his loved ones treated him from childhood.  
Guanshan couldn't complain about the lack of love but He Tian most likely grew up without even understanding what it was.  
He was always driven by only desire and opportunity.  
In his 'want and take', there has never been a place for 'give'.  
And at the same time… He gave Mo everything.

“You shouldn't hate He Cheng, he is a good man, you will understand. We all are deeply involved in this shit already..."  
“Why me... Why did he save me back then? I'm just an ordinary..."  
“Have you ever loved? Sometimes you don't need to see something special in person, it's just a... there is a person who becomes special for you."

Jian Yi cheerfully smiled.

"Give him time and he will make the right decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, at this point, He Cheng pretty sure Mo and his brother are lovers ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
